


Yes to Key West

by Fuzzybuni



Category: I Love You Phillip Morris (2009)
Genre: M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzybuni/pseuds/Fuzzybuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things become heated when the love of two characters further develops into a true romance between fellow actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disconnected / Authentic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Just some important author's notes before the story begins:
> 
> \- This is basically my first real person fiction story I've done other than slash for the band Blur on LiveJournal. I hope I didn't destroy Ewan McGregor and Jim Carrey in the process (because I love them so much)! That being said there will obviously be unintentional OoC as I don't know Ewan and Jim in great detail.  
> \- Disclaimer: this never happened!!!!!1  
> \- Era: This takes place during filming so in summer/fall of 2008.  
> \- Filming locations were in Louisiana, New Orleans, Miami, and Los Angeles. I tried to follow this outline, but excluded New Orleans in the specific details.  
> \- Warning: This _will_ contain major spoilers of the film _I Love You Phillip Morris_.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! :)

Jim Carrey was wandering around on the set for his new movie _I Love You Phillip Morris_. It was a giant leap in comparison to the comedy films he was regularly doing, but once in a while Jim liked a good film challenge. This would be his first major gay romantic comedy with actor Ewan McGregor whom would be arriving later on next week to begin the filming for his parts.  
   
The entire street had been blocked off considering the cast and crew would be working on the opening scenes that occurred within a country-esque home setting. Jim had been searching for the two directors, Glenn Ficarra and John Requa, as well as his fellow actress, Leslie Mann.  
   
Finally after being lead down the busy street of crew members by a flustered intern, she brought Jim to the small house they'd begin filming in and he thanked her gratefully. Once inside, he spotted Leslie, who was standing beside two unfamiliar men—Jim assumed that those were his directors.  
   
"Hi there!" he called and waved briskly at them from across the room.  
   
All three of them, who were immersed in a deep conversation about the film itself, turned and looked to Jim. Without a doubt, their faces all lit up as he entered the room.  
   
"Hi, Jim!" Leslie greeted happily, familiar with Jim through the Hollywood business. "Come on over here!"  
   
Jim first hugged her as he went to meet with them and formally greeted the other two.  
   
"I'm John Requa," the tall, balding man said with a small smile. His eyes behind big framed glasses glinted elatedly at Jim. Jim grasped his hand and shook firmly, grin plastered on his face.  
   
The other shorter, bearded man shook Jim's hand with just as much strength as himself. "And I'm Glenn Ficcarra! We're your directors for the movie. We hope you liked the script!"  
   
"Hell yeah, this is one of those movies that I'm just dying to get to film," Jim explained with a large smile. "It was great. So when is Ewan joining us?"  
   
The bigger man, John, laughed. "Don't worry about him just yet, Jim. McGregor will be with us in about a week and a half. We're going to finish the first parts of the movie with Leslie and the others before Ewan gets here. As for the scenes with Rodrigo Santoro, he'll join us near the middle of the production as we're then travelling to Los Angeles and Miami to further shoot the scenes with him when your character first leaves from Leslie's."  
   
"All righty then," Jim answered brightly, clasping his hands together. He glanced between the three of them. "When do we start?"  
   
"We can start right now!" Glenn announced, raising a hand at Jim. "I'll call the rest of the crew in and we'll get this story started!"  
 

* * *

  
The first week had been surprisingly difficult. Although Jim had been practicing his Arkansas southern drawl of an accent before being dropped off in Louisiana for filming, he often slipped up, getting frustrated and embarrassed on the set. Both John and Glenn were pretty cool with it and told him to take it slow because they had plenty of time to shoot all of these scenes before filming in the prisons and elsewhere.  
   
Acting as this role was strange as Jim knew it was only half to the whole real story—and that'd be when the love of his character's life, Phillip Morris, came into play.  
   
The first sex scene with Leslie was overall bantered about because the crew said the awkwardness between the two was by far the funniest thing that happened on set yet. Even Leslie and Jim couldn't help but laugh about it often. The second, more intimate scene of the one night stand was a good acting experience for Jim as it was extremely sexual yet comedic, so he enjoyed every second of it—which startled him as he was in the nude.  
   
As filming was going extremely well, he couldn't wait to see what the atmosphere would be like when Ewan got there.  
   
When the second week of filming began, they had switched locations—every opening scene down within the Louisiana households were completed. By this point, Leslie was only around as she had to wait to film some parts with Rodrigo when the character Steven Russell was in the hospital and their characters were visiting. Some parts of the story were still missing as they'd have to go to Miami and Los Angeles to film the rest, but Jim remembered the script and understood that everything between his character, Steven, and his first boyfriend, Jimmy, had already occurred and by this point Steven was in jail for the first time, soon meeting Phillip Morris.  
   
Having not done a film as a gay character before, Jim was actually quite nervous meeting Ewan. He wouldn't try to act that way though and he'd put on his acting face just as any other person would. He hoped that the intimate scenes wouldn't deteriorate their chance of becoming true friends. Jim had been a fan of Ewan's work and always wanted to know the man better, so he had been thankful for this film opportunity on that thought alone.  
   
The cast and crew had been lounging outside of Shreveport Prison for Ewan to arrive. The camera men were fiddling with their heavy equipment on the tripods, a group of interns nearby were smoking, John and Glenn were talking movies (like always, Jim noticed), and Jim was sitting alone on the curb outside the front doors of the prison, lost in his own thoughts.  
   
_What could possibly be scarier? Filming in a prison with actual convicts and murderers? Or pretending to be in a romantic relationship with an acquaintance who you wanted to be friends with?_  
   
Jim wanted to side with the prison thought, but he decided on the latter.  
   
_Yep. Having pretend sex with a man who you wanted to be friends with. Definitely scarier._  
   
The crackle of a car pulling up in the parking lot chased away any further thoughts; Jim whipped his head up and his eyes met with a sleek black limousine. His chest instantly grew heavy.  
   
_C'mon, be yourself. It's just acting. It doesn't mean anything. Seriously, man._  
   
Together, John and Glenn raced over to the door which opened itself, Ewan McGregor climbing out without the help of his valet whom hadn't even made it halfway around the car yet. Eager to see both directors at his door, Ewan wrapped his arms around them, pulling the directors into a surprise three man hug. They were all soon laughing beside the rumbling limo, chatting elatedly amongst each other.  
   
Mustering up the little courage Jim had left, he finally decided that maybe he should go introduce himself to Ewan as well. Jim stood from the curb he was sitting on and wiped his jeans off before crossing the parking lot. He trailed his cautious brown eyes over to the valet who brought out two suitcases of Ewan's things from the back trunk. They needed all of this stuff due to the staying with the crew in nearby hotels and also soon traveling to Miami and Los Angeles.  
   
Suddenly, he was stopped by a hand pressing into his midsection. In confusion Jim gazed upwards at the person who had stopped him and it was Ewan McGregor himself.  
   
"Whoa, there, cowboy, you almost walked into me," Ewan said with a funny, twisted smile. His Scottish accent was even better in person; Jim had mentally agreed with his original assumption. He then laughed softly and held out his hand to Jim. "Hi there."  
   
"I'm sorry, man, I was just looking at your stuff," Jim replied, which he instantly thought was stupid to say. He shook his head and instead brought up his lips into a wide grin. "It's nice to finally meet you!" He grasped onto Ewan's hand and they shook briefly. From the contact alone, it was a firm handshake, and Jim already felt comfortable with the idea of working with the smaller man.  
   
"It's nice to meet you, too, Jim."  
   
"Aw, now you can bring in our directors for a hug and not me?" Jim asked playfully, holding out his arms.  
   
Ewan's eyes widened and he looked flabbergasted. "Oh, well, I didn't know—"  
   
Before he had said anything else, Jim pulled Ewan into a hug and the two men had a good hug before spreading apart slightly. Jim allowed his hands to linger a moment longer on Ewan's arms to which the Scot grinned madly at. Eventually, they lost physical connection.  
   
"Already in character, are we?" Glenn joked from behind them.  
   
The directors stood nearby, both faces lighting up in amusement.  
   
Jim and Ewan turned to their directors. Ewan looked speechless, but Jim then quipped back in Steven's accent, "Of course we are, honey. We were born ready for this."  
   
Both of the directors laughed and Ewan turned his head back, looking on at Jim with a grin. Jim was absolutely fired up at the fact that Ewan thought he was funny. Okay, he could _so_ do this. Ewan seemed like a really cool dude.  
   
The Scot then excused himself a moment, rushing by the three men to grab his suitcases from the valet, thanking him profusely and telling him that he no longer needed the limo. Once he came back over to the directors and Jim, he set the bags down, then looking on at the other men questionably.  
   
"I know I've just kind of showed up with my luggage, but I didn't know which hotel we were staying at," Ewan explained and then paused, furrowing his brow. "Is it all right if I leave them in one of your cars until we get back to the hotel?"  
   
"Oh, of course; I'll take your stuff," John said, sweeping the bags away from Ewan's feet and then crossing the lot to his own car.  
   
"Okay, so I think we should get inside and start filming. The first few scenes will be with Steven—" Glenn gestured at Jim. "—getting used to the prison and such, and then we'll introduce him to Phillip in the prison library." At saying that name, Glenn glanced to Ewan in approval; the British man smiled gently. "Sound good?"  
   
Both Jim and Ewan nodded in unison, eager to begin filming. Each man had noticed the instant chemistry they felt as acquaintances and actors, so they couldn't wait to delve further into their characters that cared so much for one another.  
 

* * *

  
The first scene they filmed together consisted of their characters meeting in the prison library. It was strange, but Jim and Ewan were able to work together as Steven and Phillip as if they had been friends for years. The body language and interactions between their characters were down pat—both John and Glenn were astounded by the lack of takes they had to make. The only reason they had to make another take was if Jim or Ewan had abruptly started laughing at one another.  
   
"Cut!" Glenn exclaimed, then rushing forward to meet the two of them at the table. He reached out between Jim and Ewan, clasping their shoulders. "That was ridiculously, unbelievably good, guys. I think we actually have enough time today to start the next scenes when Steven and Phillip are writing each other while separated. Sound good?"  
   
Ewan beamed, sharing an encouraging nod. Jim had also smiled at Glenn, agreeing as well.  
   
"John, let's get the crew to the cells!" Glenn announced, calling over his shoulder to the other director still behind the camera.  
   
John nodded and gestured his hand at everyone to begin moving.  
   
"We'll collect our things and you two can then follow us," Glenn explained with a small smile.

He left both Ewan and Jim by themselves at the table while the others began scrambling to gather their filming items. Finally looking away from the bustle, Jim glanced back towards Ewan who was already looking at him. The Scot began smiling softly and Jim grinned.  
   
"I've always liked your films, Ewan," Jim abruptly stated, his voice sounding firm. He in no way wanted Ewan to think he was sucking up to him; Jim really wanted his fellow actor to know that his adored his acting. " _Trainspotting_ for years has been one of those top movies for me."  
   
Abashed, Ewan recoiled from the table. His hands no longer rested on the wooden surface as they curled toward himself. "Oh, thank you, sincerely. I—ah—I'm glad we were chosen for these roles, specifically so I could get to know you, to be honest."  
   
Jim furrowed his brow, forehead wrinkling up and then he raised his eyebrows, puzzled. "Really?"

"Of course!" Ewan quipped back, looking more relaxed once the topic was not on him. "You've always seemed like a swell man from what I've heard, and I just can't believe how much I loved your role as Joel in _Eternal Sunshine_. It's a bloody fantastic film, Jim. I could watch it forever."  
   
Jim laughed aloud, as he couldn't find the right words to say back. He was entirely delighted though. "Wow, thank you."  
   
"It's a gorgeous film. You and Kate were a dynamic duo in that. An absolute best pair, truly," Ewan further added, looking utterly sincere.  
   
"Well, now, now, we'll see who the better dynamic duo is once this movie is finished," Jim joked back, pointing at Ewan.  
   
"True," Ewan agreed, a crooked smile passing his lips. "I can't believe I had to dye my hair for this role though. It's not that big of a deal, but goodness, I do it too often!"  
   
Jim began grinning and he sat up further in his chair, moving physically closer to Ewan despite the table between them. He reached his hands out and took Ewan's into his own, keeping up that same, ridiculous smile. Recognizing the sexually interested glance Jim was giving him, Ewan right away knew that this was Steven Russell, not Jim Carrey. Ewan grasped tightly onto Jim's fingers and inhaled deeply.  
   
"That blond hair looks absolutely sexy on you, baby," Jim cooed softly, his southern accent at its peak.  
   
Ewan began cracking, so he cut off his own laughter with a small, "Why thank you, Steven." He cleared his throat again, but could no longer hold back the laugher, so he ripped his hands away from Jim. He covered his face which was turning red and laughed madly. "I-I can't believe you, my God!"  
   
Jim found Ewan's laughter entirely infectious, so he began laughing as well. He shook his head, saying, "I'm sorry, I couldn't pass it up, man. I also shaved my hairline back, but I wanted to for Steven's character."  
   
Coming out of their own world was a bit difficult as both men could tell that they wanted to speak to one another more. But as there was only a seldom man moving out of the room with his camera, they knew they had to get up and follow the rest of the crew to the cells.  
   
The two of them would be separated again because it would make the scenes of them writing to each other more authentic. They were allowed to hear each other's lines, but they were not allowed to see one another. The nice thing about this part of the film, though, was that Jim and Ewan were told they could read directly from the script as the film would not show them speaking, but rather both Steven and Phillip would be visibly 'reading' the letters they'd receive in the other man's voice.  
   
Jim stood against the stone wall beside the cell that Ewan was being filmed in. All of his parts would be filmed first before Jim's, so Jim decided to wait around to at least hear Ewan's acting. He could have gotten a coffee or a bite to eat, but instead thought it'd be better to understand Ewan's character, Phillip, to a better, personal level.  
   
The first few scenes they filmed consisted of Ewan being completely silent, while reading several of Steven's letters to his character Phillip in the cell. They then shot the next few scenes while Ewan was reading his own letters aloud in that foreign accent.  
   
Jim decided from Ewan's voice alone that he was the best actor for the choice of Phillip Morris. Jim's brow was stitched together, his arms were crossed, and his eyes were glued to the cold, stone floor as he carefully listened to the words flowing out of Ewan's mouth from the room behind himself. Hearing Ewan's voice come out as that soft, southern American accent shocked Jim every time the Scot opened his mouth. He played a very convincing American.  
   
Once Ewan was done and the final 'Cut!' shouted, he shot up from his spot on the bed and moved towards the cell exit, peering out the door to look for Jim. As he laid eyes on the man standing against the wall, Ewan's face lit up.  
   
"Did that sound well enough?" Ewan asked in his regular accent, which did not astound Jim and instead made him feel more neutral—in a good way.  
   
"You're asking me?" Jim replied with a question, smirking at Ewan who was standing expectantly in front of him now. "The directors obviously thought you were great!"  
   
Ewan's mouth fell open, not sure of what to make of Jim's words, but suddenly the taller male shook his head, a large grin cracking across his face. He moved towards Ewan and took him into a hug. Ewan froze for a moment, until questioning playfully, "So you fancied it, I take it?"  
   
Jim laughed, holding Ewan tightly around his shoulders. "I think I just fell in love with Phillip Morris."  
   
Ewan pulled back, eying Jim cautiously. "As in Jim Carrey or Steven Russell?" He began to smile softly.  
   
"Jim Carrey, of course. That was incredible, Ewan!" Finally, he moved away from the shorter actor, his hands moving up excitedly. "You're the best choice for Phillip, it's obvious. I can't see anyone else playing him but you!"


	2. Chemistry / Experiment

The intimate dance scene within the darkened cell would be the extremely convincing part of the film which would entirely allow the audience to understand that Phillip and Steven were truly attracted to one another. Other scenes, such as the 'Enough romance. Let's fuck.' scene, were meant to be more humorous than anything else. This would be their most convincing acting they'd have to do yet.  
   
Before the scene, both Ewan and Jim were standing off to the side of the cell in the prison hallway. They felt the nervousness draining off one another and that didn't help either actor at all. With his hands on his hips, Jim kept his eyes glued to the floor, whereas Ewan leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed.  
   
"Maybe we should practice before the shot?" Jim finally muttered, spinning on the spot to face Ewan.  
   
The smaller man glanced up at Jim with furrowed eyebrows, looking very confused and still nervous. "I-I don't know... you're cool with this role, right? It doesn't bother—?"  
   
"I'm cool with every aspect of this movie, Ewan," Jim stated sincerely, fingers clenching tighter on his hips, prison clothing wrinkling at his sides. "I'm Canadian, man; I think a lot of people tend to forget that. We're basically all cool with that over there anyway."  
   
Ewan's face lit up slightly. "I'm sorry!" he said with a wide smile. "You get much attention in America, so I..." he trailed off.  "Yeah, I'm sorry."  
   
"No worries," Jim replied with a cautious smile. "So you think we should just wing it then?"  
   
"I'll do it beforehand if you really want to," Ewan answered firmly, expression much less playful now. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable during the shot instead."  
   
"It's all for the film anyway," Jim added, mostly trying to convince himself of that. "Besides, this film is meant to push some theatrical boundaries anyway. So let's do this?"  
   
Ewan, looking as timid as ever, which wasn't a very usual look for him, moved closer to Jim. With a small smile on Jim's face, he edged over to Ewan as well, head tilted slightly downward to keep the eye contact burning. Their stomachs pressed against one another now; Ewan felt a lump raise in his throat and Jim's heart was just racing.  
   
Jim's hands snaked their way around Ewan's waist and the Scot did the same to Jim, pulling as close as they could possibly be to each other now. Ewan inhaled shakily and glanced away for a moment. At that, Jim moved his face towards Ewan and surprised him with the kiss. The Scot's eyes widened in shock but he began to kiss Jim back, who was indeed a talented kisser.  
   
They had no contact of tongues, but their teeth occasionally bumped one another's and Jim removed a hand from Ewan's waist to cup his neck. Ewan rested his head back into Jim's warm hand and then they slowly pulled away, breathless.  
   
Their hands remained exactly where they were when connected—Jim held onto Ewan's neck and back, and Ewan still had his arms wrapped around Jim's waist. They panted and glanced carefully at each other and waited.  
   
Jim felt his face suddenly heating up as he wanted to kiss Ewan again. "Um, I... I don't..." he stammered out, realizing he had sounded ridiculous. "In Canada..." He had stopped himself before even speaking. He didn't even know what he actually wanted to say.  
   
"You know, in _Scotland_..." Ewan started softly, an excited flicker appearing in his eye. He moved his face closer to Jim's neck and kissed the taller man softly on his skin.  
   
Jim grunted lowly and much more fiercely took Ewan's lips back to his own, hands tightly holding the smaller man's face. They kissed madly this time, Ewan's hands grasping onto Jim's back, nails pushing hard into the taller man. Out of nowhere, Ewan wanted to push his tongue into the other's mouth, but didn't want to break any boundaries, especially off set.  
   
They pulled back a second time and Ewan laughed softly, keeping Jim close to himself as the Canadian just looked awestruck. To their right side, a clearing of the throat shook them away from each other. Ewan's fingers tightly grasped onto Jim's arm as they turned to face the sound from the cell entrance.  
   
It was Glenn, who looked unbelievably amused, and John stood beside him, his expression almost mirroring the shorter director's.  
   
"Did we interrupt something?" Glenn asked while cracking a large smile.  
   
Ewan grinned widely and finally let go of Jim's arm; the taller man felt his chest deflate. "Not at all—we were just practicing for the scene. Did everything look all right?"  
   
At hearing those words from Ewan's mouth, Jim glanced at the tinier man.  
   
_Practicing for the scene? Maybe at first,_ Jim thought quickly, now scaring himself a bit.  
   
What had happened there?  Everything felt so natural and it occurred so swiftly—Jim wanted Ewan to continue holding onto his arm after that. He was now wondering if Ewan felt the same way. Did he feel that instant connection, too? It was the most foreign feeling he had ever felt with another man.  
   
"Maybe subtract a bit of the fierceness and stick to the passion, then we're good," John joked in his deep voice. "You two ready then? We can start filming the scene now—everything's set up camera-wise."  
   
"Sure! Jim?" Ewan piped up, then glancing up to his fellow actor.  
   
Jim was gazing at Ewan in a lucid-like way, but from Ewan's abrupt movement, it spooked the taller actor's eyes away from the other. Jim then nodded, adding quietly, "Um, yeah, sure."  
 

* * *

  
The scene was unimaginably better than the kisses they shared before it. From Ewan grasping onto Jim's knees and running his warm hands down Jim's shins to taking the smaller man tightly into his arms while dancing to "Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis was, without a doubt, the easiest thing Jim had ever experienced in his acting career. The shouts from the prison guards weren't heard by either actor as they were so involved in one another, passionately keeping their lips locked for almost the entirety of their dance. And when they weren't kissing, they were locking eyes without reluctance and holding more tightly onto one another.  
   
Jim's chest was just pattering within his chest as they continued gazing lovingly at one another, both actors fully in character. They wanted to convey this with their most convincing display of romantic gestures.  
   
When one of the directors finally yelled cut, Jim felt himself clenching more tightly onto Ewan's back not wanting to let go. Ewan began smiling widely, his bright eyes losing that romantic sheen they adorned moments before. He leaned up towards Jim and kissed him on the cheek.  
   
Ewan kept his one arm around Jim's back though as he whispered to the taller man, "That was incredible."  
   
Jim was speechless, knowing that the scene was far better than just 'incredible.' God, he must have convinced himself that that was his best acting he had ever done in his life. He felt so connected with his character, Steven, within those few moments. By Ewan's excited reaction, the Scot must have felt the same way.  
   
Many of the crew members flew towards Ewan and Jim after the scene was done, congratulating them on their great acting. Ewan eagerly accepted every compliment with a sincere nod and some quiet 'thanks yous' but Jim just daftly shook every crew member's hand without even taking recognition of their faces. He was just so incredibly in love with the scene and he hadn't even watched it yet.  
   
He immediately tried to avoid the attention and he scooted away from the crew members, rushing over to his directors who were quietly speaking to one another despite the bustle.  
   
"Hey, when can I see that scene?"  
   
"Well, we have to take the tape out of the camera and it needs to be processed before it can be edited. The audio is spliced from it, you know, so that also has to be synched with the video portion of the film," John explained carefully, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Then after the tape has been edited correctly, it can be uploaded to a computer as a file. That's when you can see it. How come you sound worried about seeing it so soon anyhow?"  
   
Jim was stumped by John's last question and Glenn looked on at Jim in scrutiny, also trying to understand his purpose of seeing the scene so quickly.  
   
"You're not worried about the scene, are you?" Glenn inquired, growing concerned. "Was there anything that seemed wrong to you?"  
   
"No, no, no," Jim answered quickly. He hadn't a clue what else to say. Hell, he didn't even know why he wanted to see it period.  
   
"All right," Glenn laughed back, "Because sincerely, that was the best chemistry I've seen in a romance movie in a while. I thought you were concerned about that."  
   
"I guess I wanted to see what we looked like from an outside, artistic perspective," Jim answered in an snooty manner, jutting his chin outward. That was a better excuse rather than 'I just want to see it.'  
   
John, bemused, crossed his large arms over his chest. "We'll see what we can do, Jim. Maybe I can e-mail you a file of the scene tomorrow if I can get one of my men to edit it tonight."  
   
Jim felt his chest grow heavy again, but this time it was a welcoming pressure. His face lit up and he nodded excitedly (although he wish he hadn't because Glenn looked on at Jim as though he was a small Pomeranian dancing on its hind legs while wearing a pink tutu.)  
 

* * *

  
Jim knew they were filming later in the day, but he woke up almost early enough to scare away the sun. Stretching in the unfamiliar hotel room bed, he was at least comfortable in it despite its foreign stiffness. It was still very early, but Jim could check his e-mails and possibly confirm if he had received the scene from John.  
   
Jim crawled out of bed and moved around the mattress to the foot of the bed where he left his open suitcase. Rifling through the clothing on top, he dragged out his laptop and tossed it on the bed, following it by stretching over his suitcase. He opened his laptop while lying down on his stomach and then turned it on. Jim waited a few moments for his computer to load and when it finished, he pulled up a window to check his e-mail.  
  
As soon as he put in his password and tapped the enter key on his keyboard, someone knocked at the door. Peering over his shoulder to glance back at the white door across the room only had him suddenly realize that he probably looked like shit. He sprung up from the bed, shouting "Coming!" and then rushed to the tiny bathroom to sort out his hair and teeth. Once they looked suitable enough, he raced across the room and swung the door open to a tired looking Ewan McGregor standing there.  
   
The other actor was in a white, baggy t-shirt and some boxer shorts, obviously the clothing he had chosen as his pyjamas for the trip. Jim was wearing matching blue pyjamas and now felt embarrassed by his uptight choice of relax wear.  
   
"Hi," Jim breathed out, rushing a hand back through his hair.  
   
Ewan blinked a few times before answering quietly, "Hello. I know it's early, but I couldn't sleep any longer. Did I wake you?"  
   
"No," Jim answered briefly. "I actually woke up a few minutes ago, come in!" He moved back from the doorway to allow the Scottish man into his room.  
   
Ewan shuffled in, barefooted, and right away was glancing around the room, inspecting the differences between his room and Jim's. The Canadian actor's room was almost the exact same as his own; a large white space with pale walls and greyish carpets covered the area, while the enormous bed at the end of the room sat under a huge window, letting in much light through the thin, ashy curtains. To the left of the room was a flat screen television sitting against the wall with a tiny grey couch seated in front of it, while interesting (and weird) paintings covered the bald spots of the walls. To the right side of the room was the door to the bathroom; in Ewan's room, the bathroom was on the left.  
   
He stopped in the middle of the room, occupied by everything until glancing at Jim's open bag. It wasn't a disaster or anything, but Jim knew that Ewan was thoroughly looking at the things exposed in the suitcase and he ran a nervous hand back through his hair again. Finally, Ewan's eyes left Jim's suitcase, sliding up to the laptop on Jim's bed.  
   
"I was going to check e-mails," Jim answered offhandedly.  
   
At the sound of his voice, Ewan glanced to Jim, smiling a bit. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you."  
   
"No worries, man," Jim said quietly, scratching the back of his greasy head. Despite Ewan looking absolutely young and fantastic in front of himself, he knew he had not appeared all too appealing. "I should actually shower. You can use my laptop if you want."  
   
"That'd be great seeing as I forgot mine at home," Ewan said happily, bright blue eyes lighting up at the permission given. "Thank you, Jim."  
   
"You're welcome," he said, and he crossed the room. As Ewan crawled onto the bed, Jim stopped at the bathroom door and looked hard at Ewan; his eyes then widened. "Um, I'd appreciate if you didn't play on any of my accounts. Or check my history. Or laugh at any of the links that are purple of porn sites I've visited _accidentally_."  
   
The smaller man on the bed began laughing and shaking his head, pushing the laptop back from his hands. Ewan pressed his face down into the mattress beneath him to laugh hardly. "Do you honestly think I'd judge a man based off of the porn he's watched on his own laptop, Jim?" Ewan cried out, lifting his head from the white sheets. His eyes had welled with tears of laughter, so he brushed away at his reddened face. "Don't worry about it, mate. I'm to be trusted."  
   
"That's great, thanks," Jim chided and then entered the bathroom with a grin on his face. The water of the shower was soon running inside the room.  
   
Ewan pried his eyes away from the bathroom door and back to the screen of the laptop, gazing at the open window of Jim's e-mail account. Ewan was tempted to look, but instead avoided the temptation altogether by opening another tab and typing _Twitter search_ into the Google search bar. He hadn't had an account of his own and neither did Jim, but he knew it was a good place to see any type of news about the movie they were currently filming.  
   
There wasn't much of anything yet. No articles, no questions about interviews, but some paparazzi photos were already tweeted about. It was just photos of Jim and Ewan walking back to the hotel together, which surprised Ewan as he had no idea there were any paps nearby. Other tweets were either just general comments about how people were either disgusted or entirely excited that both actors were taking on roles like these. He basically skimmed his eyes over the 'faggot' comments and grinned at each nice tweet about their movie.  
   
After finishing up on Twitter, he went back to Google and just typed _I Love You Phillip Morris_. The results were to a bare minimum, as he only saw those same two pap shots of him and Jim walking into the hotel, and a couple articles debating whether or not Jim Carrey and Ewan McGregor would make convincing lovers in their new film.  
   
Ewan found that most comments on these two articles consisted of heated debates by the users, so instead he almost got off of the computer before hearing a noisy ding. He glanced at the bottom right hand corner of Jim's screen and a pop-up stated: "New e-mail from John Ficarra." That peaked his interest an incredible amount.  
   
Okay, he wouldn't look at any other e-mails in Jim's account other than this one—he'd then mark it as unread before Jim would be out of the shower. All right, then. He could do this.  
   
He clicked on the little pop-up and it directed him to an e-mail with an attachment and also the words: "Here is the video you asked for!"  
   
_What video?_  
  
Ewan clicked the attachment and a video immediately opened up in a new screen. The frozen screen-cap before clicking the big arrow to play the video consisted of a silhouette of two men holding each other tightly... in a _prison cell_. Ewan's eyebrows rose dramatically.  
  
_Jim already asked for a copy of this scene? How come?_  
   
Ewan clicked the play arrow and decided to watch the scene that both the Scot and the Canadian acted out the previous day. Before him, he could see the little version of his character, Phillip, asking Steven to come dance with him while the other man was intensely focusing on his book in the bunk bed. Reluctantly, but with a sincere, soft smile, Steven slumped off of the bed, and took Phillip into his arms, the shorter man also grasping onto Steven tightly.  
   
Ewan was leaning closer to the computer screen once they kissed because he was taking in every interaction between the two of them from an outside perspective. He felt his face heat up as their characters shared passionate contact between their mouths. The chemistry of the two characters was unbelievable. He had felt very comfortable in Jim's arms and that clearly showed through their loving, intense movements. Even when the prison guards ran by, the characters had not once lost eye contact with one another, only to then kiss deeply again. Ewan, embarrassing himself, leaned away from the computer screen as the scene came to a close, and he pressed his hands tightly to his warm neck, elbows remaining on the bed.  
   
Abruptly, the bathroom door squeaked open, Jim wandering out only in a towel so Ewan bounced back from the laptop and immediately cried,  
   
"I'm sorry!"  
   
Jim, who had only gone out to grab some clothing, stopped walking and gazed on at Ewan questionably. "For looking at me while half naked?" He laughed aloud. "It's cool, dude, I forgot my—"  
   
"Y-you received the scene from John and I watched it, I mean," Ewan croaked again, sitting in a very small manner on Jim's bed. His legs were crossed tightly and his hands folded in his lap.  
   
Jim's face paled a bit and he remained standing entirely still.  
  
"Oh," he hoarsely replied.  
   
Ewan realized he had embarrassed Jim and felt extremely horrible. "I'm very sorry, Jim. You just received it while I was on and I could help but watch it. I'm sorry."  
   
To an extent, the Canadian was relieved anyway due to Ewan not asking why he had it. He wasn't necessarily upset, but a little ashamed. He pinched his mouth tightly shut and looked on at Ewan silently; Jim couldn't say anything—he was embarrassed of himself.  
   
"It's okay, Ewan," he eventually whispered, shaking his head. Jim swallowed and finally just convinced himself to tell Ewan why he had it so quickly. "I just... we had a connection. Not as actors, but also characters and people, and the scene was absolutely astounding so I had to view it as quickly as possible. I just told John I wanted to look at it artistically, but really, I just basically wanted to see our chemistry."  
   
Ewan's face had flushed less at Jim's comment and he looked on at the other actor with a final expression of content.  
  
"It's beautiful. We look like we're in love," Ewan laughed out, but he did that only to cover up the fact that he truly meant that in the most serious respect.  
   
Jim sighed in relief at that comment, sensing that Ewan was cool with everything he had just said. He finally began smiling again and the air within the room immediately cleansed itself.  
   
"If you were an American you'd probably think it's weird I just basically told you that I wanted to see us making out," Jim joked, resting his hands on his exposed hips.  
   
Ewan laughed to that. "If _you_ were an American I'd doubt you would have ever admitted that at all."  
   
Jim started laughing too.  
   
"Could we, um, watch the scene again? Could you play it once I'm dressed?"  
   
"Oh, sure!" Ewan nodded and then watched Jim slid across the room to grab a couple of random articles of clothing from his suitcase.  
   
The man rushed to the bathroom and changed quickly only to be back out into the room within seconds, sporting some dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Ewan edged over on the bed and Jim then crawled onto the mattress, towel still in his hand, and he lay down on his stomach beside Ewan. The Scot pressed the play button once Jim looked settled.  
   
The two actors watched the scene in silence, taking in all aspects of the video. When it finished, Ewan glanced to Jim expectantly, waiting for his opinion on the piece, and as he did that the other man suddenly had his lips pressed to Ewan's. Utterly confused, Ewan's face was red within seconds, eyes wide open at the sudden connection between him and Jim. The taste of mint flavoured tooth paste was intoxicating. As Jim pulled away, he smiled wildly.  
   
"Phillip, you are probably the most beautiful man I ever did see," Jim stated, southern accent and all.  
   
Ewan's mouth still stayed open and he nodded softly. "G-God..." he stuttered out in his regular accent, but then added, clearing his throat, "Steven, that isn't true. You're the most beautiful man _I've_ seen." His southern accent shone through those lines.  
   
Jim only leaned into Ewan again to be stopped by Ewan's fingers at his mouth.  
   
"Jim, seriously, though, what are you getting at?" Ewan laughed softly, but he did then furrow his eyebrows in concern at his newer friend.  
   
Jim noticed the concern and he moved his face back slightly from Ewan's hand. "I think we should often be in character, you know? So we could keep practicing off set?"  
   
Ewan's face remained confused and he shook his head. "I see what you mean, but..." He stopped himself and clamped his mouth tightly, gazing hard at Jim Carrey's eager eyes. He couldn't say no to a face like that. "Okay. But, please, warn me next time, or soon I'm going to believe you fancy me, too."  
   
"I didn't mean to come off that way." Jim's smile dropped.  
   
Ewan saw that the other actor was slightly put off, so he added, "It's fine though; I'm glad we've become such good friends because our compatibility shines through to our characters, really."  
   
"Phew, I actually thought you were going to hate me now or something!"  
   
"Of course not! I think practicing off set is the best idea yet. We should continue. Anyway, I'm starving. You want to head down to the breakfast room?"  
   
Jim began to move off the bed, nodding. He brought the towel along with him, rousing it wildly through his hair to try and dry it out before leaving. Ewan watched Jim carefully as the taller man then moved to his suitcase, shuffling through its articles.  
   
The Scot gently closed Jim's laptop and left it lying in the middle of the bed, then stretching as he stood. He licked at his lips, only to taste Jim's toothpaste taste once again on his mouth. He abruptly pulled his tongue back into his mouth as he realized that he didn't mind the taste on his lips. Uh oh, that wasn't good... at _all_.


	3. Touch / Broken

Ewan watched Jim carefully throughout the entirety of their quiet little breakfast and Jim took much notice. He was flattered, but hadn't a clue why. There must have been something on his face. He had grown embarrassed of his own racing thoughts, so he rapt out to Ewan,  
   
"Is there something bothering you?"  
   
Ewan shook his head, squinting to refocus his gaze. "No. Actually, to be honest, I've just been thinking about how neutral you are about physical touch. I wasn't thinking this film was going to be a problem for either of us, but I thought, well, a barrier would have had to been broken to ease into our roles... it doesn't seem that way at all."  
   
Jim was astounded by Ewan's honesty, but tried to look slightly less interested by staring hard at the toast on his plate. He pursed his lips and quietly replied, "I've always been cool with it generally. I don't know why. I guess you just get used to working with so many different actors and actresses and it just... happens, you get what I mean?"  
   
"I know exactly what you mean, mate," Ewan chided, leaning back in his chair; he certainly approved of Jim's answer. "I'm glad you're cool with everything about this."  
   
Jim beamed. "If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't have taken the offer of the role, I assure you."  
   
Ewan nodded, but soon looked perplexed. Jim wanted to ask why, but Ewan's further comments made sense as to why his face would look like that at all.  
   
"I was thinking we should go to a gay club or bar when we get to Los Angeles for more of our shoots there," Ewan murmured, as he leaned forward in his chair again to start separating the orange into slices on his plate. His brow was still furrowed. "I think it could help us understand Steven and Phillip better; we could meet some men there and ask questions, too, if you'd like. I've been thinking about that since before I've made it on set, but I wasn't sure what you'd think, so that's why I thought I should mention it now."  
   
Jim was grinning from ear to ear, nodding enthusiastically. "Jesus, Ewan, that is a great idea! I think that'd help a ton. That may be a better idea than practicing our own characters off set!"  
   
Ewan's eyes flickered up to Jim at that and he smirked. "Well, thank you."  
 

* * *

  
Jim now found Ewan more often in his room than not. After the first time of Ewan showing up in just his boxers and t-shirt, he had done it again. And again. And _again_. And there wasn't a thing Jim could say badly about it either. Generally when he was bored, watching crap TV and surfing the web on his laptop, Ewan would come knocking and they'd spend the hours not on set together as well.  
   
Sometimes they'd go out in just their pyjamas to pick up some Chinese or Thai food, eating together while watching the terrible television shows. At least they could both make fun of the mediocre acting and learn from it at the same time.  
   
It was also safe to stay in character in a more secluded area as it was a bit embarrassing out in public due to people not understanding the full circumstances of their acting. Within the haven of the hotel room, Jim and Ewan could hold hands, jokingly touch each other, and smooch without scrutiny.  
   
Chowing down on noodles from boxes in pyjamas was normality now. Jim and Ewan were done all of their scenes within the Schreveport Prison and in a couple of days time they would be flying out to Los Angeles to begin shooting there along with Rodrigo Santoro. For now, they could relax.  
   
The two men were sitting silently beside one another on the couch, watching a bland soap opera; both held tightly onto a box of noodles in one hand and chopsticks in another. Ewan kept giggling at the horribly "sad" scene and Jim couldn't help but achieve the occasional stolen glance out of plain curiosity. He enjoyed watching Ewan being happy.  
   
Ewan continued laughing, then glancing to Jim to also see if he was enjoying it as well; his older friend was grinning at the scenes, also laughing sometimes as well. It was a very content, wonderful moment for Ewan. He felt entirely at home.  
   
Jim rested his half eaten noodles on the wooden table in front of them, overwhelmed at their all too familiar taste. When he leaned back on the couch, he gazed at Ewan one more time, the Scot still laughing softly. Jim grinned and nonchalantly, as best he could, rested a hand on his friend's closest and exposed thigh, thanks to his boxers rolling up. At this, Ewan's chopsticks froze in the box and he stopped chuckling, side glancing at Jim... who, seemingly enough, seemed occupied by the show.  
   
" _Jim_ ," Ewan croaked, and then cleared his throat once realizing that his voice had cracked.  
   
"Oh, yeah?" Jim glanced away from the TV, furrowing his brow. His hand trailed back from Ewan's thigh at the Scot's concerned voice.  
   
"Are you...?" Ewan started softly; he felt his face turning red and he shook his head. He wanted to ask if Jim was Steven Russell in the moment, but it was obvious that he wasn't. The confused brown eyes and crinkled brow was all Jim Carrey. By now, Jim's hand had almost recoiled entirely—just fingertips grazed Ewan's thigh. "Um, never mind."  
   
He turned his head back to watching the flat screen in front of him. Jim hadn't moved, as Ewan was well aware, so he commented on that.  
   
"Er... Jim, it's cool," was all he murmured softly.  
   
Ewan hadn't peeled his eyes away from the TV and Jim's warm palm rested flat along his thigh again. The Scot was so in tune with Jim's fingers. He felt every slight moment, from the taps Jim sometimes did on Ewan's skin, to the slight and regular twitch in the man's fingers. Inhaling deeply, he then leaned into Jim, head resting against the elder's shoulder.  
   
Jim shifted. His hand retracted from Ewan's skin, leaving the spot open to the cool bite of the air; the warmth travelled. It draped along Ewan's shoulder to his opposite arm. Jim had his arm securely around him and was pulling Ewan closer.  
   
They continued to sit silently, although both men had registered their own slightly escalated breaths.  
   
"The film..." Ewan muttered over the TV in front of them. "I'm glad I've done it with you."  
   
Jim responded with a gentle hum and pushed his face against Ewan's, placing his lips for only a second on the smaller blond's cheekbone. Ewan felt his fingers jittering around the Thai box he was holding tightly and tried to remain calm.  
   
This was Jim Carrey kissing him, not Steven Russell. And strangely enough, the connection was twice as alluring as ever before.  
 

* * *

  
Jim now had urges to kiss Ewan regularly. It got frustrating as they were almost always in public and he didn't want to make anything between the two of them seem... _different_. So all they really could do was hug, and behind closed doors, Jim often took the role of flamboyant, sociopathic Steven Russell to get his much needed Ewan McGregor kisses.  
   
Jim liked Rodrigo Santoro as well. He easily fit within the cast and often Ewan, Jim, and Rodrigo went out for casual drinks after filming days. Rodrigo was another one of those actors that Jim found himself seamlessly working with while on set. It was as if they had been friends since they were children.  
   
The Canadian was found bored in his extremely expensive hotel room, dozing the evening away on the hotel room's couch in front of the TV like always. He was almost asleep until the knock on the door across the room startled him from his semi-crap slumber. Jim peeled himself away from the couch and sauntered across the room, opening his door, thankfully to Ewan alone.  
   
The Scot was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Aviator sunglasses hung from the collar of his t-shirt and he grinned crookedly at the slightly dishevelled Jim. The taller of the two raised his eyebrows dramatically at the other and he pointed his finger at Ewan.  
   
"Um, where are you going?" Jim asked with a grin, obviously noticing Ewan's sleek clothing.  
   
"I think we should go to that club I've been talking about for a while, Steven," Ewan purred in that soft American accent, leaning towards Jim. He pressed his hand against Jim's wrinkled polo and moved forward to brush his mouth against the actor's jawline. Jim inhaled suddenly and couldn't help but smile. "We could meet some new people."  
   
Jim grasped onto Ewan's waist, tugging him playfully into his hotel room; the Scot giggled madly and Jim pressed his lips gently against Ewan's for a moment. As he pulled back, he glanced lovingly at the other actor before him. "I'm out of fashion ideas, honey. Please dress me, Phillip."  
   
Ewan, blushing slightly, nodded and ventured into Jim's room, moving over to the opened suitcase at the end of the bed.  
 

* * *

  
Jim was looking intently at Ewan's lips while he talked enthusiastically to two men, a couple, that they had just met at the club.  
   
The actors had spoken to many different men so far while at the busy LA club and they had met a variety of homosexuals—this consisted of a range from extremely flamboyant men to the most unsuspecting males that even seemed uneasy in the club with their boyfriends. Although they were surrounded by so many people, Jim felt utterly alone. He was bored talking to all of these men and wanted to just talk to Ewan finally. It was tiring. This was most likely the twentieth couple they had spoken to.  
   
The music was loud and pounding overhead, and bodies were everywhere, so the four of them were tucked in tightly while speaking at the bar. The two men were almost leaning into Ewan as the Scot sat on the bar stool, Jim close to Ewan's left thigh. His hand was barely resting on Ewan's leg; Jim had it there to remind Ewan that he was still there, but Ewan was too enveloped in the conversation. They were talking about Ewan's fashion choice for Jim tonight who was wearing a long sleeved, navy button up shirt and black straight legged jeans. He was also finally wearing his hair forward unlike he had been wearing it often for the film. Jim was basically done with this conversation since the moment it started.  
   
"So we haven't heard much about this film you two are in!" the taller blond dressed all in black, like Ewan, abruptly addressed. He glanced over at Jim who smiled softly. His shorter partner with red hair and bright freckles, adorning jean shorts and a white t-shirt, looked just as elated in reference to talk of the movie.  
   
"Well, we're halfway through filming it; I guess we've kind of been keeping it quiet considering we don't want too much questioning and interrogating from the world!" Ewan shouted over the thumping music and then laughed, resting his hand on top of Jim's; the Canadian suddenly perked up at Ewan entangling his fingers within his own. "We want people to see the film before making any assumptions!"  
   
"I hope you two play some accurate gay men," the smaller of the two giggled out. "I'd be horribly upset if it turned out badly."  
   
"No worries, I believe Jim and I make a fantastic couple, right, love?" Ewan inquired loudly, turning to look at Jim for a moment.  
   
"I sure hope we do!" Jim added, grinning.  
   
"We want to fairly represent the gay community!" Ewan then yelled further, looking back at the couple. "We've been learning loads about one another to get further into character, you know. Everything's brilliant!"  
   
"It certainly looks that way!" the taller blond said, eying up Jim who was gazing hard at Ewan.  
   
Feeling the eyes of the other man on himself, Jim felt the heat rise to his neck and cheeks, but thankfully the vibrant and constantly changing strobe lights concealed the redness. He shook his head and laughed loosely, bringing his eyes elsewhere.  
   
"We'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves. Hopefully you learn some good stuff here. Good luck with the film! We're counting on you!" the tall blond exclaimed, whisking his tiny red head off to the dance floor.  
   
"You've had too much to drink, haven't you?" Ewan asked sweetly, leaning closer to Jim. He kept his hand clasped over Jim's but abruptly pulled the brunette's palm to his mouth, kissing it gently.  
   
"Of course not," Jim spat back uselessly; was it _that_ obvious?  
   
"You scared them away because you kept staring at me." Ewan looked slightly disgruntled.  
   
Jim laughed, amused by those words. "I'm sorry, what else am I supposed to be doing with my date at a gay club?"  
   
Ewan raised his hand along with Jim's still right in his grasp. He tilted his head and laughed quietly; the sound wasn't heard but Jim recognized the slight squint of Ewan's eyes and the way his teeth broke out into a smile. "That is true, Jim. Actually, I've been thinking that we should go dance. We've been chatting up all these men and haven't had a chance to be on our own."  
   
Jim tried not to look insanely relieved at such a suggestion, but he couldn't hide the body language, considering he was drunk anyway. Ewan could see right through Jim's expression and clasped both of Jim's hands tightly, looking slightly worried.  
   
"I'm sorry we were talking so long to all those people, Jim," Ewan explained loudly. He stood from his stool and standing right beside Jim, he pushed his mouth against Jim's ear. "I'm sorry," he repeated lower now. "I just thought—"  
   
Jim shook his head. "It's okay, Ewan."  
   
"So you're drunk enough to dance yet?" Ewan questioned elatedly, pulling back and tugging on Jim's hands. "Because I am. Let's go!"  
   
The Scot tore the other off of the chair and they left their almost empty drinks at the counter, alone. Ewan dragged Jim right through the crazy crowd of dancing men and seldom women, and plotted themselves in the middle of the mess. Jim was worried at first, but as soon as Ewan raised his arms in the air and started grinding against Jim, he really didn't care in that moment.  
   
Although his laugh went unheard, he placed his hands on Ewan's hips and swayed along with him, both men bouncing along to the wild beat of the music. Uncoordinated and slightly drunk on both parts, they crappily danced throughout several songs until a few other men dragged Ewan (who wore an apologetic smile as it happened) away from Jim in the crowd. The Canadian was concerned for a moment, but others in the bobbing crowd were dancing against him, giving him the eyes of "Dance with me, too!" so he allowed Ewan to venture on his own.  
   
It was only after a couple of songs that Jim felt the concern wallow in his stomach for the missing Ewan. He glanced about the crowd of unfamiliar faces and then realized, although his eyesight was bleary, that he should go find Ewan again. He excused himself to the few disappointed men surrounding him and pushed his way through the crowd, nearing the outside.  
   
Finally breaking through the barrier, he backed up from the pit and moved closer to the bar, squinting his eyes at the dancing bodies. He scanned his way through the crowd and hadn't spotted Ewan anywhere. He hoped to God that Ewan didn't leave without him. His heart nervously sped up at the thought, but once he caught sight of Ewan at the back end of the crowd, his heart was now slamming in his chest for other reasons.  
   
At the edge of the pit and not nearly in it, Ewan was dancing with one lone man who was slightly taller than him and had a drink held tightly in his hand. The dancing hadn't bothered Jim in the least bit, but the kisses the man was planting on Ewan's neck and shoulders riled him up a bit. He inhaled deeply, trying to level out his anger before rushing over in a rage. On the outside, he looked like a general man on a mission, but there was a firestorm occurring on the inside.  
   
Once he neared the couple, he got a good look at the man kissing him. Ignorant of Jim's gaze from nearby, the man kissed fervently at Ewan's neck while the Scot laughed at every peck he received. He had dark facial hair and generally nice dark hair as well—he was a pretty man, but this certainly wasn't allowed.  
   
Jim grasped onto Ewan's shoulders and pulled him back into his arms as gently as possible. Ewan looked stunned but once craning his neck back to look at Jim, he breathed out in relief. Jim glared at the pretty man before him and shouted,  
   
"Don't. Just don't."  
   
"Holy shit, you're Jim Carrey! This is your friend?" the man asked back.  
   
Jim shook his head, glare darkening madly and if he honestly hadn't left with Ewan in that moment, he would've given the guy a pretty black eye to match his pretty face too. He brought Ewan back over to the bar side once more; the Scot was genuinely upset, keeping his head hung low. Jim glanced around a moment to see if the man followed and thankfully, he had not.  
   
"Goodness, Jim, I-I..." Ewan explained loudly, the intense beat clashing with his smooth accent. "I just let him... and I didn't care! I didn't even think of my wife or you—" He cut himself off once mentioning Jim, eyes widening rather quickly. " _Jesus_ —"  
   
Jim smashed his lips into Ewan's without hesitation. He held tightly into both sides of the Scot's face while Ewan grabbed onto Jim's waist with much fervour. Their tongues had finally met for the first time; they had shared many kisses previously to this, but nothing as raw or restless as this. Jim's tongue probed madly against Ewan's and the muscles fought amongst one another until the Scot pulled back a moment to catch a breath of air. Their saliva beaded between each other's mouths as both men's lips fell slack and Ewan brought his lips back to Jim's more softly now, arms pulling Jim's body right against his.  
   
"G-God..." Jim moaned softly as they kept kissing, pausing occasionally for air.  
   
Ewan's hand ran up through Jim's hair as the Canadian then pushed his mouth along the Scot's neck where that other excuse of a man was kissing. Jim's mouth pressed harder along those spots, almost as if the man's previous kisses hadn't ever happened and vanished from Ewan's skin. He groaned loudly at the connection from Jim's mouth to his neck and arched his back, then pushing his pelvis into Jim's.  
   
"Oh, Jim, f-fuck," Ewan panted softly, grinding his lower half against the other's. "Christ, fuck me."  
   
Jim found himself absolutely turned on by Ewan's words and he pushed his face into Ewan's shoulder; his hand wandered down the Scot's side and to his jeans. Suddenly, Jim was rubbing Ewan's semi-erected cock in his pants and the Scot froze, moving his arms between him and Jim.  
   
Fuck. Fucking _fuck_. He had fucked _everything_ up.  
   
Ewan groaned softly as pulled away, arms abruptly wrapped around himself. He stared intently into the dancing crowd of people while Jim stood by absolutely crushed, although remaining still with wide eyes.  
   
"Jim, we can't," Ewan muttered, shaking his head.  
   
Jim squinted, not hearing the words. "Pardon?"  
   
Ewan smiled pathetically; it was the saddest thing Jim had ever seen. The Scot reached out to Jim and took his hand, bringing him away from the bar and pit, and... They were leaving. Jim's stomach felt utterly uncomfortable and his eyes kept burning; he was yearning to cry and felt miserable.  
   
Once they were outside, they moved away from the line and the body guards, slightly further down the street. Ewan clasped tightly onto Jim's hand still as he turned to face him. His eyebrows stitched toward each other and Jim couldn't believe that _his_ actions ever made Ewan's face look so distraught.  
   
"I said we shouldn't do this," Ewan stated softly, finally able to whisper his words.  
   
Jim cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows as well. "We weren't doing anything, Ewan. It's just... we were _just_ —" He stopped himself at Ewan shaking his head. Jim bit his lip.  
   
"God, I _want_ to do it!" Ewan said loudly and then laughed so lightly despite the tone filling the situation. "But my wife, your wife. It's not for the best, but I appreciate it."  
   
 _Yeah, your erection was certainly leading me in that direction,_ Jim thought sadly, but couldn't say those words out loud.  
   
Jim was incredibly drunk, but had to remember this moment. If they weren't married to other people, it could have been consensual. Ewan was aroused because of _his_ doing. He had to remember. He was _going_ to remember. And he needed to realize that he shouldn't be so hurt from being denied because everything _could_ have been perfect.  
   
So he smiled widely. "Okay. Okay, that's fine. We're okay."  
   
Ewan grabbed onto Jim's upper arms and grinned too. "We definitely okay, love."  
   
"Okay," Jim breathed out, the sound watery. The tears were rising to his eyes anyway and Ewan noticed, so he immediately took his friend into a hug.  
   
"We are fine, Jim, we _are_ ," Ewan laughed out, holding Jim so tightly. "Please don't cry or you'll make me cry. Thanks for saving me from that bloke, by the way. It could've turned out badly."  
   
"No problem, Ewan," Jim answered lowly, gently rubbing Ewan's back.  
   
Ewan pulled back and said, "Well, we should call a cabby or something. I'd say it's time to head back. I'm extremely sorry if you're hurt or anything, I really am. We'll save Steven and Phillip only for times when we're sober, all right? But maybe it's best we talk about it in the morning, love."  
   
Jim inhaled deeply, and nodded, keeping his eyes to his phone that he pulled out of his pocket. He went to the recently dialled contacts and chose the taxi company they called to get there; the car would be coming soon to pick them up from outside of the club.  
   
The taller actor had no more words left for Ewan and he stared distantly toward the street lights while the smaller actor just leaned against Jim, his arms wrapped tightly around Jim's right arm.  
   
God, it was so unfair.


	4. Under / Influence

Jim had been feeling awkward all day, but Ewan hadn't seemed bothered in the slightest. After filming ended at around 7PM and they were offered a ride back to the hotel, Jim denied it and asked Ewan to walk with him instead. The Scottish man, although looking a little perplexed, agreed to go with him.  
   
The setting sun was brushing against both of Jim's and Ewan's backs and tickling at their necks; they walked up the wide sidewalk together, silent for the beginning part of the walk. Finally, Jim glanced to Ewan, the one side of his face now being slapped by the sun and he scrunched his eyes at Ewan.  
   
"So how come we're walking back, Jim?" Ewan asked gently, noticing the intense eyes staring hard at him from the side. He also turned his head slightly to Jim and searched Jim's face for an answer through his aviator sunglasses.  
   
"How come you haven't said anything? About last night?" Jim inquired back. His voice strained at every word.  
   
Ewan pursed his lips to hold back laughter. "I thought we addressed this last night? Everything is fine, isn't it?"  
   
"You don't feel awkward or anything, or even mad?"  
   
"Hell no, love," Ewan scoffed, smacking playfully at Jim's arm. "Actually, this has happened to me before so it's no biggie. And I thought you could tell from our Key West scene that there is no way possible that I could be mad at you?"  
   
Right, the romantic sunset kiss from today. From actually only about an hour ago. That did go very well.  
   
"Oh," Jim murmured in sudden realization. He scrunched his brow together and pressed a hand to his temple. "You really, _really_ don't care."  
   
"No, I don't, Jim!" Ewan laughed out, shaking his head. "Like I said last night, everything really is cool."  
   
Jim then stated, waiting for confirmation, "So just no more drunk Steven and Phillip." He looked to Ewan again.  
   
Ewan reached up and brought his arm around Jim's shoulder, cupping the furthest side of his neck. "Yes, just that. And we're perfectly fine."  
   
"Okay, okay." Jim sighed out in relief and put both of his hands in his short's pockets, paying close attention to Ewan's hand on his neck in a now comfortable silence.  
 

* * *

  
A few days later, after some more shooting in Los Angeles, it was the last day in LA before going to Miami to film a few house scenes and then back to Louisiana to film more prison scenes. It was also the day that Jim realized Ewan had been avoiding his family too.  
   
The tension between them earlier in the week had dissipated and they were sitting on the couch together—Jim sat straight up while Ewan sprawled across the couch, laying his head on Jim's lap. They quietly watched TV together while Jim continually brushed his fingers back through Ewan's hair; soon, Ewan wasn't even watching the television anymore and his head was reclined, enjoying the movement of Jim's hands through his hair. Noticing how content Ewan was, Jim jokingly stopped and Ewan moaned quietly, pushing his head hard down into Jim's legs.  
   
"Keep doing that," Ewan uttered, then licking his lips.  
   
Jim laughed, and answered in Steven's voice, "I'm teasin' you, honey. I like hearing you groan."  
   
Ewan began smirking, but kept his eyes closed. He let a soft moan escape through his mouth, far more sexual than the previous moan, and Jim noticed the Scot's arched pelvis further down the couch. "Like that?" Ewan questioned innocently, southern accent flawless. "Or?" He moaned louder and reached a hand back over his head to grasp onto Jim's thigh. "Steven, you moan for me."  
   
He felt a tingle in his lap and had to hold back any primal action; Ewan's eyes were cracked open in amusement now. Jim cupped his hands around Ewan's face and reclined his head, soft groan enunciating from him. Ewan began giggling and got up. He turned on the couch and then sat closer to the taller actor.  
   
"That is a pathetic moan, Steven!" Ewan's character, Phillip, snapped, "Let's find ourselves a real cry."  
   
Ewan tugged back on Jim's button-up collar, exposing his shoulder and collar bone to the Scot. He glanced up at Jim a moment, looking for permission and Jim tilted his head in likeness to Ewan. The Scot rested his free hand on Jim's chest and pushed his mouth into Jim's shoulder, saliva running along the skin. Out of nowhere, he sank his teeth into Jim's skin and the Canadian jerked forward, gutturally moaning. His hand rushed up to Ewan's hand on his chest and he grasped it tightly.  
   
"G-God," Jim stuttered softly, his accent indefinable through just the one word. His hands then grabbed Ewan's ears and roughly pulled the younger man into a sloppy kiss, to which the Scot responded eagerly.  
   
They had only kissed for a few moments before Ewan's cell phone rang in his pocket.  
   
Ewan groaned dramatically, leaning back from Jim. He flashed his finger—one minute—and pulled himself off of the couch, tugging the phone out of the tight back pocket on his ass. Ewan crossed the room, nearing the door, then saying hello; unlike Jim thought, Ewan paused and stayed in the room. He faced the corner and spoke quietly.  
   
It was hard for Jim to pay attention to the TV while Ewan was on the phone so his ears listened carefully as he pretended to watch the show.  
   
"It's good, yeah, real good."  
   
There was a pause before Ewan laughed softly. He turned, glancing at Jim, although Jim hadn't seen the movement because Ewan was more so behind him, and he then faced the corner again.  
   
"He's great; a real fantastic guy..." There was a pause once more. "No, we're done filming in LA, love, we're heading out to Miami tomorrow to do the house scenes there... Yeah."  
   
Jim turned back a moment to gaze at Ewan. The Scot was facing slightly away from Jim, but Jim could see his tensed body and furrowed brow.  
   
"Oh, no, sweety, we won't be here any longer... No... I wouldn't bring the girls down... Well, I have time, but—"  
   
He sighed, pressing a hand to his temple, and he swivelled a little on the spot. Jim quickly turned back to the TV.  
   
"Eve, no, it isn't like that... It's difficult to explain... See, I'm trying to stay in character... It means that seeing you would be a bad idea because... I don't want you to be offended!"  
   
Jim cringed, sighed, and crossed one leg over another as he repositioned himself on the couch. He stitched his brow together as he continued listening.  
   
"It could affect the way I act around Jim Carrey's character, Steven Russell, seeing my wife. Because you're female and I've been acting as this character for so long."  
   
There was a deafening silence. Jim could hear the quiet version of Ewan's wife arguing from the other end of the phone.  
   
He eventually answered with a meek, "Yes, I understand... Hello?" And then the click of his cell phone sounded. Ewan glanced back to Jim with a destroyed look on his face.  
   
Jim gingerly turned with a concerned look on his face. "Should I ask?" he inquired softly.  
   
Ewan swallowed and tried to straighten his back before walking back over but it didn't work. He slumped back over to Jim on the couch, collapsed down right beside the older man, and then released a sigh. He shook his head, looking daftly forward toward the TV screen—his eyes were blank.  
   
"She—she doesn't very well understand, you know?" Ewan croaked out and cleared his throat once hearing his tone. "I'm sorry. I should have left the room."  
   
"Maybe." Jim chuckled quietly. "That's okay, though, I really don't mind. I've done that with Jenny plenty of times. It's hard to speak with your loved ones, resuming... _normality_ , and then going back to a role the next day. It's hard to explain, but I know. They don't ever really understand."  
   
"I'm glad you understand what I mean, Jim," Ewan sighed out. He stayed further away at this point from Jim, the body language between both men now strained.  
   
After about twenty minutes more of silence and space between them, Ewan shuffled to Jim and leaned into his side. Jim complied with the touch and gently rested his arm around Ewan, pulling him closer in.  
 

* * *

  
Jim had been looking at Ewan a little more than the blond ever expected. They were almost done filming the comedy now, as the previous two weeks passed by quickly. The last few scenes lacked the original humour from the beginning—things were heavy. Jim was trying to stay in character, he had always explained to Ewan, but for some strange reason Ewan felt flattered from the extra attention nowadays. If Jim was only staying in character, it truly meant nothing at all. So why did he feel flattered? He hadn't a clue.  
   
It had been a day of filming wherein Ewan had already completed his scenes early on, but he stayed behind to feed Jim his lines* when needed. Their characters, Phillip and Steven, were meeting for the last time after Steven faked AIDS and his death in order to meet with Phillip yet again. It was an incredibly emotional scene. It wasn't necessary to stay behind on the set, but it was the least Ewan could do to make the scene more genuine with himself being there. Plus, it would make things easier for Jim and that's all Ewan wanted for his close friend.  
   
"Cut!" Glenn announced from behind the large camera which was focusing closely on Jim's tear stained face. "That's a wrap for today!" The second director, John, stood nearby Glenn and nodded in approval at the scene.  
   
Ewan smiled softly as he crossed his arms beside the camera man; Jim had done an incredibly tear-jerking job. Jim's face immediately broke out into that wide, goofy smile that everyone was so used to seeing, tears looking ridiculous on his bright face, and his eyes locked with Ewan as he dashed through the set. The British actor uncrossed his arms at the quick speed that Jim was moving towards him and both actors enclosed themselves in a shared, expected hug.  
   
The directors, who still stood nearby, grinned and walked away from the couple, becoming submerged in abrupt movie talk.  
   
Ewan laughed softly as Jim held him in a choke hold.  
   
"That was ridiculously nice of ya to stay behind and feed those lines to me, honey," Jim said in that familiar, southern accent of his.  
   
"Oh, how couldn't I, Jim?" Ewan laughed out in his normal, Scottish accent; he pulled back from the hug, wide grin on his face. "You were brilliant. The viewers of the film will love you in this scene."  
   
Jim smiled a little less and nodded his thanks instead. They still held onto each other in a weaker embrace, Jim's fingers pressing gently along Ewan's forearms, which just seemed like an everyday thing to Jim now, but Ewan pulled away, looking a little flustered at all the other film crew around them. He rushed his hands back through his dyed blond hair and gazed around the room thoughtfully, inhaling as he did so. Jim looked on at Ewan fondly, but finally broke the stare as their two directors called them over to explain the filming process tomorrow.  
   
Once they knew what was going on, the crew slowly began to file out at different times, some heading out together and some seldom.  
   
Ewan was getting his coat from the rack across the room when he suddenly felt eyes on him. His leather jacket tightly held in hands, he spun around on his heel, catching Jim's eyes in another lock. Jim was thoughtfully watching Ewan from across the room, still close by the directors who were talking film techniques for tomorrow's scenes to a couple of camera men. Ewan softly smiled and nodded, then gesturing for Jim to come over.  
   
"What're you doing over there?" Ewan called out, smirking. "You're always staring at me."  
   
Jim laughed lightheartedly as he crossed the room, lanky arms playfully swaying at his side. When he neared Ewan, he seemed even brighter than before, also snatching his coat off the rack.  
   
"I'm glad we did this film together," Jim instead countered, which Ewan hadn't expected at all.  
   
Taken aback, he realized that he wasn't able to hold back the flabbergasted expression. Being an actor, of all sorts of people, was useless at this point. He couldn't have held back the expression even if he wanted to.  
   
"Ah, me too," Ewan finally answered with a firm nod. He did mean that.  
   
"You want to go out for a drink? This is like the second last day we have left of filming. Might as well celebrate our success together." Jim was grinning widely at his friend.  
   
Ewan knew that they had to get up early tomorrow, so he was wary about going out, but he couldn't wean himself away from Jim with that wide grin of his.  
   
He laughed, shaking his head. "One or two pints, mate, all right? We can't get wasted or tomorrow will be a nightmare."  
   
"Everyone says one or two, man," Jim said jokingly. He abruptly wrapped his free arm around the small of Ewan's back, turning the Scot towards the exit; his other hand continued holding his coat.  
   
Ewan wasn't at all bothered by the contact; he was just still surprised that Jim was so neutral about it all along. In the UK, Ewan thought nothing of hugs, kisses, or contact, but he knew that Americans and Canadians alike liked their space—as an actor always doing films in America, he respected that greatly. Jim was a special case though. He was prepared for a role such as this, but even outside of the set, Jim's gestures and contact reminded Ewan of a Brit.  
   
Ewan brought his arm around Jim's back, clutching onto his waist as well. Jim didn't at all cringe or freeze, and welcomed the touch by leaning into Ewan with a smile dancing across his face.  
 

* * *

  
The Louisianan bar was not very far from the prison they were currently shooting in for the movie. It was a rustic bar; polished, dark wood almost covered every inch of the bar besides the red leather upholstery the two men were sitting on. The bar counter was only about ten steps away from their small booth if any more booze were needed. Ewan and Jim had settled in nicely as the bar was basically desolate.  
   
"I think you and I should go on vacation to Key West like Steven and Phillip... excuse getting the money through fraud though," Jim laughed out, sucking down his third beer of the evening.  
   
Ewan was puzzled by the comment. "But, we can't just leave. I mean, our families, Jim?" His fingers wrapped more tightly around his second pint. Which was almost finished. And he wanted another. Damn it.  
   
Jim was probably the most endearing, social man to go drinking with. They generally had a blast as they had more time to talk about movies, hobbies, and their families back at home. They didn't have enough time to talk about such things on set. Although Ewan felt more comfortable with Jim in the lonesome of their hotel rooms, he still enjoyed going out with Jim. But suddenly he felt violated and it was a new feeling around Jim which scared him. What would they even _do_ in Key West? They could hotel jump and hang around the beaches and drink all day, but Steven and Phillip were there together romantically. This was different.  
   
"Families-shmamilies," Jim whispered excitedly, waving off that thought. "I haven't had a vacation in ages, let alone without my family around. It would be great, you know, just two guys hanging out. We'd have a blast, Ewan."  
   
Shocked once again, Ewan's face fell. "Well, I don't know..." he said softly, shaking his head. He kept his eyes locked on Jim's elated ones and felt guilty for wanting to say no to such a nice guy.  
   
Out of nowhere, Jim's hands were wrapped around Ewan's on the glass. Ewan glanced down at Jim's large hands on his own and looked back up at Jim's now softer face. The warmth from his friend's hands was overwhelming in a really, really good way. After two pints, he mentally agreed that he shouldn't have had two pints because Jim's hands were so inviting and damn it, he wanted to say yes to Key West. What the Hell was he even _thinking_?  
   
His eyes were closely watching Jim's hands around his own again. He blinked rapidly, trying to force himself to say no. Eve was at home with his daughters. He wasn't even home enough in general and going on a trip with Jim friggin' Carrey would take away more time from his beloved family. Mind buzzing, he continued watching both of their hands together, Jim's cupping his own. Gently, Jim removed Ewan's hands from the glass and just held his hands tightly as both men rested their elbows on the table.  
   
Ewan glanced around the seldom bar to find that no one was looking at them and the only pair of eyes that followed Ewan's every movement was Jim's. It had only been Jim for the last little while. He glanced back to Jim's face and saw Steven—Ewan knew in an instant.  
   
"C'mon, Phillip, Key _West_ ," he drawled out in that southern accent. Ewan couldn't help but snort. "You know you love it there, baby."  
   
Ewan decided to play along, forcing his voice to change from a Scot's to a soft, southern drawl similar to that of Steven's. "But, Steven, we can't leave the others we love."  
   
"But I love you the most," Jim right away replied, his accent faltering and Ewan's face lit up in excitement. Jim was shaking his head weakly, knowing he had broken character, so he began smirking instead.  
   
Why the Hell did that even excite him? This was ridiculous.  
   
"Jim," Ewan sighed in his original, deeper tone. "I will go with you after all of this, but promise not for long. A week tops, all right?"  
   
Jim right away brought Ewan's hands up to his mouth and he kissed at Ewan's fingers elatedly. Ewan allowed and enjoyed the contact, so he let his fingers linger against his friend's face. Jim was obviously not a sociopath like his character, Steven, and Ewan, keen on recognizing character roles, realized that this was all Jim. The man was looking on at him lovingly—Ewan had not seen an expression filled with this much passion since he had last seen his wife a month and a half ago in Los Angeles before filming. Jim continued brushing his mouth along Ewan's accepting fingers, carefully, all the meanwhile keeping eye contact with the speculating Ewan.  
   
Oh, God. Oh, _no_.  
   
It had hit Ewan so hard out of nowhere.  
   
Jim was falling for him.  
   
The unrequited eye contact was actually out of the ordinary. The pretending that Jim was in character so often was only to become closer to Ewan. The touches and the kisses behind the scenes weren't actually Steven and Phillip. The mistake that occurred between them at the gay club. Everything was making sense. But the thing that scared Ewan the most was that he didn't mind and he had been allowing _everything_. Jim was fit, sexy and very patient. Ewan truly did like everything about Jim... since, well... the beginning.  
   
 _Christ, I can't actually believe I just thought that either,_ Ewan's mind sputtered out.  
   
His felt perspiration on his forehead and his face heat up; it was very hard to swallow. Ewan's chest was heavy and he could hardly breathe. He yanked his hands away from Jim and quickly stood from the booth, looking absolutely lost and out of tune with the world. His eyes were fading in and out focus, so he choked out,  
   
"I n-need to use the loo."  
   
And he dashed away from Jim just like that. And the saddest thing was that Jim's expression was absolutely crushed, too. Ewan hadn't meant to hurt Jim, but damn it, he needed a drink of water over that dry alcohol.  
   
In the tiny washroom with only two stalls, Ewan was bent over the singular sink, splashing his face repeatedly with water. This was his entire fault. He was unknowingly leading Jim on. Ewan hadn't meant it and was just being courteous... he originally thought that he was just being regularly friendly, but at times he forgot that a regular British friendly was not a regular American friendly. And abruptly he realized that he even sometimes confused his own friendliness with sexual advances. He felt that not only Phillip Morris was undeniably yearning for Steven Russell, but Ewan McGregor sometimes wanted Jim Carrey too.  
   
 _Oh, God, this really is all my fault._  
   
Not a single tear reached Ewan's eyes, but he suddenly released a loud sob and his body trembled. At this, he stuck his mouth under the tap and took in as much water as he could receive. The door creaked open as he was leaning over the sink and he jerked up, glancing to his left at— _Jim_. Ewan felt awful. He didn't know how he could diffuse this situation.  
   
"Everything... everything between the sets," he suddenly coughed out, squinting at Jim. His brow wrinkled up sorely and Jim didn't like the expression—Ewan could tell, as Jim looked on at him sadly. "That _was_ Steven and Phillip, right?"  
   
Jim hadn't answered right away, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway. He looked chained back yet yearning to speak; he nodded instead. "Yeah, man. It was. And is still."  
   
Ewan wanted to believe it, but couldn't. He shook his head silently, looking on at Jim with accusing eyes. Jim's expression was thoroughly upset. He held out an arm to Ewan.  
   
"I'm sorry if I did anything that offended you, but I ordered you another beer," Jim said quietly, turning to look back over his shoulder.  
   
"Yeah, yeah, I'll certainly take another. And maybe another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterisk* within the text:  
> In the middle of the chapter, I make reference to Ewan "feeding" lines to Jim. This is a reference to a type of filming style wherein the scene is only filming one character's face, in this case, Jim Carrey's character Steven Russell. In this scene, there is a two-way conversation between Steven Russell and Phillip Morris. Both actors are filmed separately and at different times; if any which actor/actress wants to stay back and "feed" (give or share) his or her character's lines to the other actor/actress, this is generally considered a very selfless act because they are taking time out of their schedule to stay behind and assist another actor/actress with his or her role. This also usually makes a scene more authentic.


	5. Ain't Sober / Hungover

Seven pints later and Ewan was bombed.  
   
Jim seemed a little more stable, but Ewan wasn't the best of judges right then anyway. They left the bar after Jim paid their expensive tab to which Ewan pleaded he didn't pay all of it but Jim insisted on it. Stumbling out the door, Jim was holding up Ewan as the Scot was laughing and hanging onto his taller friend. Jim kept his thumb latched into Ewan's back belt loop to keep him standing and close by.  
   
"Jim, you're wonderful," Ewan cried out softly and he giggled madly after he admitted that. He glanced up at Jim for his reaction and only got a small smile, so he pouted. "J-Jim, I love youuuu."  
   
Jim smiled wider and crookedly. "I love you too, man," he answered nonchalantly. "We should get back to our hotel though."  
   
"Please, not yet," Ewan begged lowly, tugging onto Jim's neck. "Please."  
   
Jim gave in and they stopped outside of the bar, leaning against the brick wall beside the enormous window together. They then shimmied over; Jim made sure Ewan was seated securely on the bar's window sill before sitting himself down. Once huddled beside each other, Ewan was keen on getting a bigger reaction out of Jim than just a smirk. He daintily brought his hand across Jim's thigh, then grasping onto Jim's leg just above the knee. Jim glared at Ewan, but didn't move as Ewan began rubbing Jim's thigh.  
   
"Jim, wha's wrong?" Ewan whispered, leaning into Jim's neck. He smelt the regular cologne that Jim wore and was intoxicated by the scent alone. He continued palming Jim's leg as he inhaled loudly at the taller man's neck.  
   
"You're drunk, Ewan, so am I," Jim stated, looking disgruntled. "We're only Steven and Phillip when we're sober, remember? We accepted that at the club, right? Plus, it seemed like earlier on you were confirming that we should be Steven and Phillip less anyway."  
   
Ewan, taken aback, pulled his arm away. He hadn't sobered up from that comment or anything, but he saw an image of a familiar woman come to mind. "My wife..." he whispered aloud.  
   
"What?" Jim asked quietly.  
   
"That's why I was worried, Jim. My wiiife," he shared, becoming resigned; his hands forced their way between his thighs and he had wondered where his hands went, but he wiggled his fingers and knew they were safe.  
   
"I worry about my wife too, but this is about us. _Us_." Jim emphasized the word, and he leaned forward to press his hand into Ewan's chest. "Us as characters, actors, and people."  
   
They were bonded forever to an extent. Ewan wanted more of Jim, more than he had ever wanted in another man before, and the thought frightened him an unimaginable amount.  
   
"I'm scared of you, Jim," Ewan finally admitted. "Because I think I... I love you. Not as Steven, just as Ji-Jim Carrey."  
   
"Jesus Christ, don't even get me started, Ewan," Jim laughed back and he then rested a gentle hand on Ewan's thigh.  
   
The blond leaned further into Jim, hooking his arm around the Canadian's and rested his own hand on top of Jim's. He curled his fingers into the unoccupied space between Jim's fingers and began forcing Jim's hand up and down his own thigh. Even while working on a gay flick with Jim, Ewan realized that he hadn't actually seen Jim's penis. And out of nowhere, he wanted to— _really_ wanted to.  
   
Ewan stood at this thought, adrenaline running through his veins by what he was about to do. He wrapped his hand around Jim's left hand and hoisted the older man up.  
   
"Where are we going?"  
   
Ewan didn't answer, but they only walked a few steps before meeting the edge of the bar. They turned into the tiny alleyway beside it and Ewan gently led Jim against the wall without any force at all; at first, Jim complied as he hadn't a clue what was going on. Jim felt clumsy hands at his belt and he dropped his coat to the dirty cement beneath them; Ewan's coat had toppled off his own arm without consent as well. Jim's pants were pulled down by Ewan's eager hands and at this, Jim was furrowing his brow.  
   
"Ewan, what're you doing?" Jim snapped quickly, narrowing his eyes.  
   
"God, I want your c-cock," Ewan muttered softly and he pushed his face into Jim's neck, sucking at his skin while his hand suddenly began fondling Jim's length through his underwear.  
   
Jim moaned softly and his head reclined against the rough brick wall behind him. The only thought that was occurring was that he wanted more of Ewan for the longest time, but good God, this was wrong. _So_ wrong. This wasn't the way he wanted it, period.  
   
"Ewan, stop," Jim muttered, shaking his head.  
   
As he was a decent human being, Ewan did as he heard. "J-Jim."  
   
"Ewan," Jim replied softly, raising his hands to cup the blond's face.  
   
When Ewan looked up at Jim, Jim, through his own bleary vision, realized that his friend's eyes were full of tears. Jim held onto Ewan's face tighter and shook his head.  
   
"Look at yourself, you're a mess," Jim hissed between his teeth, disgusted with himself. "I shouldn't have done this."  
   
"I want y-you so bloody bad, Jim. It's un-fucking-bearable," he cried out, letting the tears drain down his perfect, beautiful face.  
   
"You're drunk, I'm drunk. There's a better time for this," Jim whispered softly.  
   
"You're seeing the real me, mate, and you're not gonna get me like this tomorrow because I'm a fucking coward."  
   
"You're not a coward, Ewan," Jim coaxed softly.  
   
At this, the tears rained faster down Ewan's face. "You know fuck all, Jim. I can't express any sorts of fucking love without a pint or two. I'm always holding back and it isn't fair to you. I w-want this. I want _you_."  
   
Jim sighed and looked out onto the street. He began nodding, sadly, of course, and he rolled his wrist to Ewan. He was allowing it. Even through his drunken haze, Ewan knew it was reluctant. But he was right away on his knees, lowering Jim's underwear with a tug.  
   
This was the first time Ewan got to actually admire Jim's penis. He had a long cock, something of which Ewan expected anyway, and it had a nice girth size. He could imagine Jim fucking him from behind and he almost sobbed aloud, so instead he forced his lips around Jim's head before letting out a peep.  
   
The taller of the two inhaled madly, rushing a hand back over his face and through his thinning brown hair. This is what he wanted for the last month and it was too fucking good to be true.  
   
Ewan sucked Jim without an issue, the performance seeming too easy for the Scot. Jim had to assume that Ewan had done this in the past.  
   
"You've done this before?" Jim asked aloud, hands still gripping his hair tightly as Ewan was halfway down his length.  
   
Ewan's tongue skilfully flicked Jim's head as he continued the quick pace on his friend's hardening cock. He murmured a small 'mhmm' to which Jim couldn't properly hear but the hum of Ewan's throat on his cock indicated that that was a yes. Jim supposed that everyone had their experimental years.  
   
By the time Jim had entirely hardened in Ewan's mouth, Ewan was hard himself but there was nothing that could be done about that. His one hand pressed against Jim's thigh while the other held onto Jim's cock, jerking off the part of the length that his lips couldn't reach. Jim was now moaning softly, just how Ewan expected he would during sex.  
   
It wasn't long before he was drinking in Jim's sperm, the liquid draining down his throat without rejection. Ewan swallowed all of Jim's release and the man stood slack above him using the brick wall for support. He panted loudly as Ewan kneeled in front of his semi-flaccid penis. Suddenly, Jim was holding his shaky hands out in front of Ewan's face and the drunk man gratefully took them, rising from the cold cement. As the men met eye to eye, Ewan looked on at Jim lustfully, still hard, whereas Jim just smiled weakly at Ewan.  
   
"So Ewan will swallow, but Phillip won't?" Jim laughed softly, referencing the blow job scene in their joint movie.  
   
Ewan laughed softly, eyes closing. He nodded as he reopened them and leaned into Jim. He raised his arms to wrap them around Jim's neck and he pressed his nether region against Jim's semi-naked bottom half. Jim felt Ewan's clear erection pushing again his stomach, but shook his head.  
   
"I would, Ewan, but I'm too much of a gentleman to take advantage of a drunk man," Jim laughed softly, tilting his head in likeness. His arm was resting softly against Ewan's waist though and the Scot appreciated the contact.  
   
Ewan pouted. "You would say that."  
   
"Help me get these up and we'll walk back to the hotel together. Maybe we'll make it back before I collapse."  
 

* * *

  
The next morning was strange.  
   
Ewan had a heavy headache and he scrunched his eyes together while rising from his bed. He was still dressed in his clothing from yesterday. He abruptly glanced around his motel room, expecting someone— _anyone_ —to be in bed with him, but not a single soul was there.  
   
Then the memories came flooding in. The beers. The realization. And the drinking to shame away the realization. Then the admittance. The fucking tears. And then the—oh my God. How dare he. Instantly, tears welled in his eyes. This wasn't Jim's fault, dear God, it was his own. He was a pig. He didn't think of his wife or his kids at home at all.  
   
Goddamn it, he was in love with a man, for Christ's sake. And he admitted all of it last night while bombed, even including a surprise fucking blow job. Utterly disgusted with himself, he considered leaving Los Angeles and never coming back—never seeing Jim or his wife ever again.  
   
Through this contemplation, there was a brief, loud knock on his door.  
   
"Who is it?" he asked roughly, frustrated with just about everything.  
   
"Ewan, oh my God, please open up, man," came Jim's panicked voice.  
   
How couldn't he? Fuck. He had to apologize anyway.  
   
He rushed up from his bed, body disagreeing with the sudden movement and he stumbled over to the door, twisting the knob. Jim was standing there in his wrinkled blue pyjamas, looking disgruntled with red face and all. His eyes looked bruised, as if he had been rubbing them repeatedly. Ewan's stomach dropped when he gazed on at his cast mate looking broken in front of him.  
   
Jim silently walked by, looking mildly scarred, and moved into the room without a verbal invitation. Ewan didn't care. He closed the door and turned around, making eye contact with Jim, whom was now sitting on the foot of his bed.  
   
"Jesus Christ," Jim started breathily, hands ripping back through his hair. "I'm so fucking sorry about yesterday, man. I didn't realize my mistake until I woke up this morning. Fuck me, Ewan, I'm sorry."  
   
Ewan began shaking his head, feeling physically weak that it was even Jim who was the one apologizing. He pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed. No words could come to mind of what he could say. He didn't know what to do anymore. All he did was keep shaking his head.  
   
"I shouldn't have let it happen. I was more sober than you; this is all my goddamn fault. If this ever comes out at home, please let me talk to your wife, I'll explain everything."  
   
"Jim," Ewan said in a strained tone. Jim straightened on the bed. Ewan continued pressing his hand to his forehead. "No, please. It's... it's really not your fault, mate."  
   
"How are we going to do this then?"  
   
"We could just pretend none of this ever happened, okay? We could just say everything that happened only happened on set. We'll be fine," Ewan explained warily. Maybe that was for the best.  
   
"You said that last night," Jim suddenly spat, looking at Ewan in an appalled manner.  
   
"Said what?"  
   
"That you're a coward and won't ever man the fuck up to your actual feelings. Goddamn it, Ewan, how could we pretend this didn't happen? You said you loved me!"  
   
"I know!" he immediately shouted back; Jim looked shocked at the outburst and Ewan recoiled. "I'm not saying it wasn't true. But I told you that last night would be the best time for that. I warned you that I was a coward. Plus, we both have—"  
   
"—families! _Wives_! I _know_ , Ewan, I've heard this from you _dozens_ of times but that didn't stop you from fucking me with your mouth last night!"  
   
Ewan's face scrunched up in hatred. "You weren't supposed to fall for me, you prick! If you didn't love me, then this would have never happened."  
   
Jim swallowed and his eyes danced away from Ewan's; they looked incredibly interested at the awful landscape painting on the wall. "Who said I loved you back?"  
   
"You don't think I can plainly tell? Good God, love, you stare at me without hesitation. You broke character last night, Jim. That wasn't Steven admitting he loved me in the bar, it was you! We've been Phillip and Steven for a while now, and I can tell who Jim is versus goddamn Steven," Ewan rambled out, breathless by all the words. "I hadn't noticed before but everything made sense last night. _I've_ been leading you on and I didn't even know it and I'm a bastard of a man for doing it. I'm sorry for last night. I forced you into the blowy and you just complied because you're a nice fucking guy. And because you're so nice, you weren't able to see that I was the prick leading you on and toying with you all along. I'm a disgrace. I'm sorry."  
   
At that, all Jim did was raise his eyebrows which surprised but also relieved Ewan. When Jim opened his mouth, Ewan wasn't expecting the words that came out.  
   
"You're so much like Phillip, Ewan," Jim said earnestly. His eyes steadily warmed up while he gazed on at Ewan.  
   
Stunned, Ewan replied quietly, "How so?" His face was heating up; he rubbed a hand along the side of his face.  
   
"You see the good in everybody. You blame yourself yet for a month I've used Steven as an excuse to touch you. I'm the one that's been lying to you."  
   
Ewan hadn't ever seen it that way before. Actually, he had no idea what he had seen anything of his and Jim's relationship as. Even though they were 'playing' Steven and Phillip, it just felt so fucking natural. So _that's_ what he had seen it as before. _Natural_. And that was frightening because the word 'natural' had never gone hand in hand with his wife before. He swallowed at the uninviting lump in this throat.  
   
"G-good God," he croaked out, trembling madly.  
   
His legs felt like jelly and he collapsed to the ground on his knees. Ewan curled up over himself and let out a horrifying gasp, tears rushing to his eyes. He couldn't cry like this in front of Jim Carrey—Jesus, he was embarrassing himself beyond belief now.  
   
Soothing arms carefully wrapped themselves around Ewan's shaking form and he held his breath at the contact. He felt the pressure rising in his chest as he tried to hold back sobs. Ewan began inhaling and exhaling deeply, raising his face from the carpet and curling himself into Jim's chest. He rushed his hands over Jim's pyjamas along his familiar chest and almost wanted to cry from that connection alone. Ewan basically knew every nook and cranny of Jim now; he knew just as much about Jim as his own wife.  
   
Ewan sat up straighter, remaining in Jim's arms and he pushed his face into Jim's neck, nipping at the other man's neck fervently. Jim pinched at Ewan's back tighter now, not expecting the kisses at all, especially in a situation such as this. Jim angled himself back at this not allowing Ewan to continue. Ewan noticed and finally let out a sob, pushing his face back into Jim's chest.  
   
"You gotta tell me what's on your mind, man. I've got no idea what's going on," Jim murmured in confusion. "One minute we're shouting and the next you're kissing me. Let's figure this out."  
   
"G-God..." Ewan whispered, voice dry from the constantly growing lump in his throat. "I'm such an idiot. Jesus, Jim."  
   
" _Ewan_ ," he muttered, shaking his head.  
   
"I've... I wanted..." Ewan started quietly. He inhaled madly again and scrunched his eyes together; he didn't think he'd ever admit this sober. "I wanted you for the last little while and I tried to think it was nothing, but I was fooling myself. I was wrong, and it was cowardly of me to never say it."  
   
Jim let out a huge breath of air at that, seeming relieved. "Well, I'm glad you could admit that without a pint or two in your system."  
   
Ewan let out a watery laugh.  
   
"Now I'm trying to imagine you moaning my name over Steven's," Jim mused, and he pulled an extremely funny face, mouth wide as could be in a cheesy smile.  
   
Ewan choked out another laugh. "Th-this isn't supposed to be funny, Jim..."  
   
"I know, but making people laugh is my specialty," the Canadian argued back playfully. "And you, of all people, are not meant to be upset on my watch."  
   
"So what do we do, Jim?" Ewan inquired with a furrowed brow, the crease in his forehead growing dramatically. "What are we going to do?"  
   
He leaned back further in Jim's arm to get a better look at the other actor's face, and Jim, with a concerned expression, brought his hand to Ewan's forehead, brushing his fingers down his skin.  
   
"I love every small wrinkle on yourself, but I don't want you to wrinkle your brow like that at me."  
   
"I'm sorry my face is made like that," Ewan huffed quietly, and then he chuckled.  
   
"I mean that your brow only looks like that due to being concerned or sad, and I hate that, Ewan."  
   
"Oh, Jim," Ewan cried out softly, holding Jim closer to himself; he hid his face snuggly into the taller actor's shoulder. "You're such a sweet man."  
   
"I try," he laughed out pathetically, tone sounding watery as well. Ewan glanced up at Jim to witness the tears also pooling in his eyes. Jim laughed again, instead, trying to hide the tears with faked happiness. "When you're miserable, it makes me feel awful, I'm sorry."  
   
"You're apologizing for crying, that's ridiculous," Ewan stated sincerely, pulling back one arm to brush his fingers gently over Jim's eyes. Once he closed them, the salty liquid poured down his cheeks in steady streams, so Ewan kept flicking his hand gently across Jim's face. "I'm going to start sobbing again if you keep crying."  
   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jim repeatedly softly, tilting his head slightly; Ewan removed his hand from the Canadian's red face and now his eyes were obviously swollen as his lids flickered open. He kept trying to smile, but it was no use. "S-so either we break this off now, or..." He trailed off and shook his head.  
   
Ewan was so unbelievably comfortable curled up against Jim on the carpet; he hadn't ever wanted to move. He inhaled shakily and pressed his face back into Jim's shoulder. Well, the older actor had stated 'or.' He could ask. "Or what?"  
   
"... or I was thinking I could repay you for last night's favour."  
   
It was sad, but Ewan felt his nether region jump in his wrinkled jeans. He was about to laugh sadly and instead bit down hard on his tongue. He wanted to so badly, but instead wanted to put the thought off for a few moments.  
   
"What were you planning on doing in the club?"  
   
"What do you mean?" Jim asked, looking very confused.  
   
"I want to know what your intentions were a couple of weeks ago when you grabbed me in the club," Ewan stated with a plain look to his face.  
   
Jim swallowed and leaned back from Ewan a slight bit. "I wasn't entirely sure. However far you were going to let me go, I was pretty convinced I was going to go there."  
   
That was a straight forward answer and Ewan's stomach immediately felt like a balloon filled with helium. "Can you... um, explain? In better detail?"  
   
Jim's face fell. He furrowed his brow, watching Ewan carefully. "Are you leading me into some invisible sex talk line that's just shared between the two of us?"  
   
Ewan couldn't help but laugh and the tension left him some. He smirked. "Yeah, mate, basically."  
   
"Where are the telephones?" Jim joked softly, before continuing seriously, "Good God, I am not good at this stuff. So I'm guessing we aren't leaving this room any time soon?"  
   
Ewan hadn't answered and just kept smiling crookedly at Jim.  
   
Jim grunted in frustration and sat further back from Ewan, then bringing in his legs to cross them. Ewan kept a hand down on the carpet holding him up.  
   
"I was sure of giving you a hand job in the club and if that went unnoticed before you, um, ejaculated, I was probably going to finish you off with a blow job," Jim answered uncomfortably in front of his friend. "And if things went any further, maybe we could have had sex. Either or, too, because I would have been willing to try any way."  
   
Ewan swallowed, nodding, but was furrowing his brow at the last bit of Jim's explanation.  
   
He cleared his throat to clarify. "If you were able to get hard again, I would have let you given me anal or the opposite way if you wanted me to."  
   
Ewan's face paled. _This is what would have actually happened?_  
   
"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have—" Jim started, looking frustrated with himself, but Ewan quickly made up his mind to lunge at the Canadian, taking his mouth into his own.  
   
They bumped noses and Jim was groaning loudly at that from beneath Ewan. The Scot pressed the taller man tightly down against the carpet and rolled his hips on Jim's, enunciating a softer moan from the man below. Jim's arms wrapped around Ewan's waist and pulled the tinier man harder down on top of himself. Ewan snapped his mouth back and finally snarled,  
   
"Please stop saying sorry."

He swiftly brought his mouth back to Jim's, mouth passionate against the other's below.


	6. Chaste / Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, so this chapter contains sex. Yep, good ol' gritty sex. I just wanted to warn you. So enjoy!

"So, wait!" Jim murmured quickly, rushing his hand up to stop Ewan from kissing him again. His hand rested against Ewan's cheek. "This... it's happening? We're going to do this?"  
   
"I suppose so," Ewan said softly, "We've gone too far, haven't we?"  
   
Jim's brow furrowed but relaxed once Ewan brought his face back down to the taller men's neck, kissing him gently. He proceeded to suck on Jim's neck in several areas and was careful not to break the skin. Jim let out small huffs of air as Ewan continued to kiss him; he then brought his hand to Ewan's lower back and began pushing up his shirt. Ewan grinned as he withdrew from Jim to remove his own shirt while kneeling over the other man. He dropped it beside the couple on the floor.  
   
Jim sat up under Ewan to admire his generally fit body, rushing his hands up his collar bones and then down to his nipples and then stomach. Ewan's eyes glazed over at the contact and he snatched Jim's collar, tugging him in for another messy kiss.  
   
"Come on," Ewan hissed between his teeth, getting up. He pulled Jim up along with him and brought the Canadian over to the bed.  
   
This time, Jim didn't hesitate to get on top of Ewan; he pinned the Scot down with his body weight and their lips fought madly against one another, tongues hungrily engaging in a furious battle. Jim slipped his hand back between his own legs and grasped onto Ewan's already semi-hard length through his boxers. Ewan moaned softly through a tiny smile and hooked his fingers into Jim's shirt, tugging on the collar once more. He wanted it off.  
   
Jim sat up and tugged off his shirt over his head, not even bothering with the buttons. He went back down to Ewan, but the Scot placed a firm hand on Jim's stomach right above his pant line; Jim held his breath. Ewan shook his head softly and rubbed Jim through his pyjama bottoms. He wanted this to last much longer than last night's shared moment between them, so he rocked his hand gently against the bulge in Jim's pants.  
   
Jim's head rolled back on his shoulders and he focused on every touch Ewan's hand had on his length. He felt himself hardening despite the cotton material between hand and skin.  
   
"Ewan, Jesus, you are something," Jim hissed softly, shaking his head. Perspiration was already building on his forehead from the constant movement of Ewan's hand. " _Please_."  
   
Ewan obliged, doing as he was told. He slowly dragged down Jim's blue pyjama pants, exposing Jim's half hard nether region in his underwear. Jim shuffled his body weight from side to side as Ewan sat up to pull the Canadian's pants all the way off. He swiftly tossed them to the side and grinned, reaching his fingers towards Jim's tight panties. Ewan hooked his fingers under the lip of Jim's underwear and bumped his cock with the tip of his index finger. Jim gasped softly and grabbed onto Ewan's hand, tugging it closer to his penis. Ewan laughed and snapped the underwear against Jim's leg; Jim grunted and furrowed his brow at the man below him.  
   
"Seriously, Ewan?" Jim deadpanned, but couldn't hold back a sly smile any longer.  
   
Ewan grasped onto Jim's length through his underwear and caressed him.  
   
"Stop getting me hard. I want to see you finally," Jim breathed out gently, curling down towards Ewan's stomach. He was almost fully hard and he wanted his underwear off... now.  
   
Ewan pushed Jim back with his free hand and flashed himself, pulling down his boxers to showcase his half hard dick. He then pulled his boxers up as quickly as they were down.  
   
"Fuck me, I want to see you longer," Jim complained urgently.  
   
"Hold on," Ewan whispered.  
   
Bringing up both of his hands, he wrapped his fingers tightly around Jim's waistband of his underwear and tugged them down, his elongated cock springing free from its tight cotton hold. Jim released a relieved sigh and shook his head down at Ewan while grinning.  
   
"I'm helpless, you've got me straining here and I haven't even touched you yet," Jim said gently, giving Ewan the most convincing sex eyes he had ever seen from anyone ever.  
   
Ewan's hands moved back from Jim's body and he held his hands above his own head, fingers entangled. Jim brought his underwear down the rest of the way, bringing his shaky legs through the holes whilst simultaneously trying not to knee Ewan in the legs. His attention went back to the Scot once his underwear was disposed of and he greedily wiggled down Ewan's boxers, Ewan allowing the movement. Jim finally released Ewan from the slight tent his cock was encapsulated in and grinned widely.  
   
"You are so unbelievably handsome," Jim hoarsely shared. He rushed his face down to Ewan's and kissed him wildly; once doing this, he brought his manhood to Ewan's as well and rubbed against him.  
   
Ewan snagged Jim's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, the Canadian moaning softly. Jim rubbed his cock harder against Ewan's and the tinier actor released Jim's lip while groaning from the contact.  
   
The taller actor reached down and held onto Ewan's more flaccid cock, pressing it right against his own in the palm of his hand. Both cocks now in his hand, he jerked softly against Ewan, causing the smaller blond to cry out softly. He arched his back and further pushed his cock into Jim's hand.  
   
"Who's gonna—fuck—who?" Jim asked between bated breaths.  
   
Ewan shook his head while scrunching his eyes together tightly. Jim still pumped his hard cock teasingly against Ewan's. It was becoming unbearable.  
   
"Fuck me, now, please!" Ewan cried out, jerking upwards again.  
   
Jim laughed and released Ewan at his plea. Ewan hissed out a breath of relief and Jim sat up straighter. Ewan glanced up longingly at Jim who had also paused to stare at the other man. At this, they both started smiling in silly manners. Ewan then was up too and Jim crawled off of Ewan's legs, moving closer to the Scot on the bed.  
   
Ewan's hand brushed against Jim's cheek a moment, wiping away the sweat, and he then brought it down to Jim's shoulder to caress his slightly damp skin. His blue eyes flickered up to Jim's and he smiled unintentionally, then shaking his head.  
   
"You are so handsome," Ewan whispered gently; he leaned forward and pressed a butterfly kiss into Jim's shoulder. And between several more kisses, he murmured, "So—so—bloody—handsome."  
   
Jim chuckled and leaned into Ewan's neck, pressing his lips hard against the Scot's inviting skin. Once he pulled back, Ewan flicked his hands through Jim's bangs which had fallen forward into his perspired forehead. He let his fingers then brush down Jim's face to which the Canadian kissed the tips of Ewan's fingers.  
   
Jim went to move away and Ewan quickly grasped onto his hand, keeping him stationary.  
   
"I was going to go get the lube, and I think I have a condom too," Jim whispered, squeezing tightly onto Ewan's warm, inviting hand. With their hands intertwined so perfectly, Jim abruptly imagined walking hand in hand with Ewan everywhere.  
   
"We don't need the condom," Ewan shared softly, shaking his head. "I don't think either of us have an STD and I'll be just fine with the lube, Jim. It's okay."  
   
"I certainly do not have an STD, you are right about that one," Jim laughed quietly.  
   
He hadn't wanted to move now that he and Ewan were holding hands, but the Scot released him after understanding his motive for moving away. Jim brought his body up from the bed and around the mattress.  
   
"I can see why my drunk self wanted to fuck you so hard last night," Ewan stated in a lust-filled tone, his eyes glazing over while carefully watching Jim's cock as he walked around the bed. "We could have fucked two nights in a row, love."  
   
Jim, who was digging through his suitcase for the lube, glanced up at Ewan once he said those words. He smiled half-heartedly, but he knew for sure that last night would have never worked out. This was a Hell of a lot better than anything that would have happened last night. Last night was full of regrets, in Jim's book—today, however, as both parties were willing, was a successful day already.  
   
Ewan looked on at Jim, waiting for a response in reference to his statement, and all the other actor did was smile in a half-assed manner.  
   
"Okay, last night would have never happened," Ewan said quietly, furrowing his brow. "But I would have liked two nights in a row, now that I clearly think about it."  
   
"Two nights in a row _could_ happen, Ewan," was all Jim stated, then standing straight up. He had found the lube and wiggled the tiny plastic container at Ewan from the end of the bed.  
   
Ewan hadn't understood what Jim meant, so he kept his brow stitched together until Jim laughed.  
   
"If this works out for us, we could do this again tomorrow, Ewan," Jim added with a grin, crawling back into the bed and nearing the tinier actor at great speed.  
   
Ewan's stomach bounced in excitement. That sounded good.  
   
"So you've had anal before?" Jim abruptly asked, his eyes growing concerned. "I know it's not the sexiest topic to speak about, but—"  
   
"I can't say I haven't," Ewan answered with a small smirk crossing his mouth.  
   
Jim felt the blood rush to his face and to his exposed chest. His eyes flew away from Ewan and he looked to the wrinkled bed sheets below. He murmured a small "Shit!" before looking to Ewan again in embarrassment.  
   
Ewan gently touched at his Jim's collarbone and brushed two fingers along its length. "I don't really want to talk about it, but let's just say that I'll be comfortable doing this." His beautiful blue eyes then flickered up to Jim's curious ones.  
   
The Scot's eyes had said everything; he didn't even have to say 'Don't ask.'  
   
"I really wasn't going to ask anyway, Ewan," Jim said quietly, silly smile on his lips. He edged closer to Ewan and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "As long as you're comfortable."  
   
Ewan nodded subtly at that and lowered himself on the bed, getting himself mentally and physically ready for Jim. The Canadian swallowed at the prospect of realizing that this was truly happening; the lube was secured in his hand and Ewan was lying on the bed beside him. It was what Jim had imagined happened for the last few weeks. It was a miracle.  
   
He applied some lube to his fingers, dropped the bottle beside the couple, and moved himself between Ewan's legs to which the Scot obliged with the movement. He angled his bum up a bit more toward Jim and finally the taller actor began his work.  
   
Jim eased his index finger into Ewan without much of an issue. Ewan was looking down at Jim, mouth parted slightly, and eyes heavily aroused. Jim wiggled his finger inside of Ewan and the Scot let out a soft moan, pushing himself further down onto Jim's hand. He rolled his hips, becoming quickly accustomed to the feeling. By his laboured pants, Jim could tell.  
   
Jim further pushed another finger inside of Ewan and his partner moaned softly at the new stretching sensation; Jim could feel the pressure of Ewan pushing down on his hand. He really wanted Jim without a doubt and the thought made his cock twitch in excitement. Jim made sure to move his fingers about in Ewan a good amount before pulling out.  
   
He wiped his fingers down on the bed sheets, unaware at what else to do with them. Once getting more lubrication, this time, for his length, Jim felt as ready as he'd ever be.  
   
The taller actor inhaled deeply before saying, "Are you ready?"  
   
Ewan's hand was to his forehead, wiping down his own sweat and he pulled it away to glance up at Jim with eager eyes. He nodded and angled his bottom up again, ready for Jim.  
   
Pressing inside of Ewan was difficult at first, but once his head passed the opening and his girth was now inside of Ewan, stretching him, things were easier for Jim. Ewan's hands were grasping tightly onto the white blanket below, and his eyes and nose were both madly scrunched up at Jim wedged in his bottom. Jim paused before moving any further, only half of his manhood inside of Ewan.  
   
"You're all right?"  
   
"Fine, love," Ewan quipped back, shaking his head. His eyes finally cracked open to peer up at Jim. "You're slightly bigger than I thought."  
   
Jim paused with all movement and was extremely careful in making sure not to move any further into Ewan. He leaned down to Ewan's chest and pressed kisses all over the parts of his perspired skin.  
   
"I'm sorry," he whispered after he finished kissing Ewan; his face remained close to Ewan's chest and the Scot pried his head away from the pillow, groggily viewing the man above him.  
   
He smiled gently. "You are the sweetest little thing. Oh, please, go on. I'll get used to it, love."  
   
Jim cocked an eyebrow, but did as Ewan said. He backed himself out, leaving just the tip of his head inside and then slowly pushed back into Ewan, but not all the way. He kept up a melodic pace, one which was very slow, but rhythmic, hoping that Ewan would be accustom to the feeling of Jim inside of him. He wouldn't push himself all the way inside until Ewan was okay.  
   
Ewan was grunting at first and the sound was clearly uncomfortable. His face had turned red and he was sweating due to the struggle of getting used to this. It was doing no good holding onto the bed sheets, so he flexed his fingers madly, searching for at least a free hand from Jim.  
   
"Please," he cried out softly.  
   
Jim glanced down at Ewan's left hand which was twitching wildly and took it into his own hand. Ewan's nails dug into Jim's palm, but it hadn't bothered the Canadian at all. His other hand remained pressed into the bed, holding himself up over Ewan.  
   
This was probably the best that Jim's dick felt in forever. The tight space of Ewan's bottom was just as alluring as he thought it would be. His own primal instinct took over and moral reason no longer held Jim back as he forced himself fully into Ewan unexpectedly.  
   
Ewan arched his back, crying out, "Oh, fuck me!"  
   
The word shocked Jim from his trance; he immediately asked, "Are you okay?"  
   
"God, you need to do that again," Ewan whispered hoarsely, shaking his head.  
   
It was obviously time to go a little deeper. Finally, Ewan's bottom was taking in Jim's full length as he pressed himself tightly against Ewan's body. Ewan moaned lowly every time Jim hit him in exactly the right spot, which only happened when Jim pushed deeply. He moved a little quicker now, plunging into Ewan's accepting bottom.  
   
Ewan's trembling hand left from Jim's hand and raced back to his head, both hands raking through his dyed blond hair.  
   
"Please, Jim, I need you to f-fuck me harder!" Ewan called out, voice husky. "O-oh!"  
   
Jim picked up the pace for both himself and Ewan. The tinier actor began crying out every time Jim pumped hard into his bottom; despite being in missionary position, Jim had found the right place to hit Ewan's spot.  
   
"Oh, God, yes, yes, _yes_ ," Ewan cried out with every moment of Jim pushing in and out.  
   
His trembling hands moved to grasp onto Jim's face. Stars were swaying into his vision so soon that he had to close his eyes, losing sight of Jim's face. Ewan pushed himself upwards against Jim; his length entirely filled the Scot's bottom so Ewan let out a guttural moan. After the inexcusable howl, Jim's name drawled out between his lips as he came onto Jim, a few loads slapping onto his stomach.  
   
Although Ewan was exhausted, he felt responsible for Jim not coming yet. The Canadian slowed down, panting heavily as he continued to fuck Ewan slowly. The tinier actor's hands shook with adrenaline while he brought them up to Jim's waist to stroke him.  
   
"God, fuck me harder, Jim. I wanna see your face when you come," Ewan whispered huskily.  
   
Jim groaned at that, now fucking Ewan hard again. The pace was so unbelievable that Ewan was still moaning in pleasure, the ecstatic feel continuing to bounce around in his entire body. Jim growled at himself and kept the pace steady but fast; his head sunk low, leaning into Ewan's sweaty shoulder.  
   
The Scot cupped his back and whispered, "Fucking come inside of me, please, love."  
   
It only took those words for Jim to let himself go. Jim's neck craned back and his eyes scrunched together in utter pleasure when he jerked into Ewan one final time. His cock released its seed into the Scot's bottom, the liquid filling up the area with warmth.  
   
Ewan shook more madly at the foreign feeling inside of him, letting out large exhales. When Jim slid himself out, some of the come followed the movement, draining out of Ewan's bottom. Jim stayed towering above Ewan, eyes scrunched together as he panted heavily too. The vibrating arms of the man below swung up to Jim's neck and he pulled the brunette down on top of himself, smothering his perspired face in chaste kisses.  
   
"You're great," Ewan murmured, holding Jim's face close to his own. The Canadian pressed his face down harder into the pillow below as their cheeks squished together. "You're perfect."  
   
"God, I love you, Ewan," was all Jim could respond with, turning his head onto its side, nose pressing into Ewan's cheek.  
   
Ewan hadn't responded right away so Jim brought his head up slightly to gaze at the Scot. Ewan glanced to Jim with cautious eyes and his mouth cracked open, tongue passing over his lips to make them wetter.  
   
"You know," he started quietly, "I could just agree and make the same response, but I might as well tell you that I've never gotten more prepared to make love to someone other than..."  
   
Ewan stalled and swallowed nervously, but Jim knew. Of course he knew. He didn't need to speak another word.  
   
Abruptly, a smile cracked across Ewan's beautiful face which made Jim feel absolutely wonderful on the inside—far better than even having that orgasm a couple minutes before.  
   
"For the last month I literally haven't been shoving a dildo up my arse for nothing."  
   
"OH, MY GOD!" Jim screeched out, tears immediately filling his eyes as he let out the loudest laugh he had probably ever produced. Right beside Ewan's head, he sobbed hysterically into the pillow below, laughs pouring out between the erratic movements of the sheets.  
   
"Now if that's not love then I don't know what is!" Ewan shouted playfully over Jim's gasps into the sheets of the bed.  
   
Jim, still letting out raspy laughs, brought his arm around Ewan's face; he pulled the younger man towards himself, bringing their mouths together. Jim's body was still vibrating from the giggles. He laughed weakly into Ewan's mouth and the blond smiled under Jim's swollen lips.  
   
"I'm sorry," Jim eventually apologized, laughter still tracing his face. "I'm so sorry."  
   
"What is it with you people and your apologizing? It's the most ridiculously stereotyped thing of Canada and it's horribly true with you, Jim," Ewan breathed out, laughing softly after.  
   
"I don't know, but oh, God, I've never heard anything so funny in my life, Ewan," Jim grinned. He finally rested his face down onto the pillow again, face scrunched up while Ewan looked absolutely gorgeous lying the correct way instead. "You certainly win with the argument of who's better at showing their love, _God_." He laughed a little once more.  
   
They then both released loud exhales at the same time, emotionally and physically exhausted from such a strange morning. Ewan then moved onto his side and brought his right hand to Jim's back, tracing abstract patterns onto the Canadian's damp skin. Jim closed his eyes, allowing the slightly tickling touch to cross his skin.  
   
Almost in sync, both men's eyes darkened as they realized something.  
   
"Jesus—" Ewan spat out, pulling his hand away from Jim's back. His body flung forwards into a sitting position.  
   
Jim's eyes widened as it dawned on him at the same time as Ewan. He sat up quickly as well. "Fuck, it was an early shooting day, wasn't it?"  
   
Ewan's mouth fell open and he was frozen to the spot, unable to make a correct next decision.  
   
That's when the loud, annoying knock sounded on the door.  
   
" _Jim, hello? Anybody in there? Why the Hell aren't you up?! McGregor won't answer his goddamn door and you're both an hour late to film! What the Hell is going on?_ "  
   
Ewan released a small squeak of embarrassment and Jim swung his arm around the blond's shoulder, pulling the man closer to himself for some sad excuse of physical comfort—the exact kind of comfort he shouldn't have been looking for from his gorgeously naked co-worker that he should never have fucked.


End file.
